Familia no feliz
by Nogizaka Haruka
Summary: ¿Como puedes amar a alguien que se parece mucho a la persona que tanto odias?- un día fuimos heroínas pero esos días ya pasaron, lo único que nos preocupa de nuestra vida son nuestros hijos, aunque los hayamos tenido de jovenes. Abandonamos la ciudad, nuestra familia y nuestra vida , por culpa de ellos.
1. Familia no feliz

Buenas tardes, les vengo a traer un nuevo fic... ojala lo disfruten

Ppgz &amp; rrbz = 24 años

Reig = 7 hijo de Momoko y ¿?

Reiz =7 hijo de Kaoru y ¿?

Rave =7 hijo de Miyako y ¿?

* * *

_**Familia no feliz**_

**En una casa de Townsville, clase medio-alta, se oía un televisor a todo volumen**

**Y ahora un anuncio televisivo**

_La ciudad de Tokio, un lugar donde puedes disfrutar de nuestra variedad de climas, nuestras hermosas mujeres, nuestra gastronomía y sobre todo un lugar donde no reina el mal, si no nuestros fabulosos y maravillosos The rowdyruff boys z los héroes de esta ciudad. Y en este mismo instante tenemos una entrevista con los súper sexy boys_.-decía una reportera emocionada pero no pudo terminar ya que apagaron la televisión.

-Mamaaa- **gritaba un niño de tex pálida con cabello extremadamente negro peinado "despeinada mente" aunque con un fleco tapaba uno de sus ojos, estos eran verdes claros, el niño aparentaba unos siete años.**

-Tía- **decía un lindo pelirrojo con ojos color vino tinto, tenía el peinado un poco más arriba de los hombros, e igual que su primo tenía 7 años**

-¿Por qué la apagaste?-**dijo un hermoso rubio despeinado con ojos de color cobalto, tiene 7 años**

-porque son puras patrañas niños- **decía la mujer pelinegra que tenía unos dominantes ojos verdes color jade**

-pero se veía interesante- **decía el niño oji verde haciendo pucheros**-la vida de héroes debe ser genial ¿no?

**La mujer queda muda sin expresar ninguna emoción en su rostro, su hijo nunca vería ese mundo y tampoco sus sobrinos.**

-Tía- **decía el rubio jalándole la manga**\- se nos hace tarde

-oh claro-**exclamo-** vamos al auto, ¿llevan todo?

-si- **decían al unísono**

* * *

_**En el instituto Hiroaki**_

-Señorita Kaoru este será su nuevo horario-**decía una señora de más de 40 años**-¿podrá acoplarse?

-Por algo soy la profesora de educación física ¿no? Señora Minori-**decía la azabache**

-señorita-**la corrigió**-y es cierto.-**la señora se retiro**

_"Kaoru pov"_

_Emm… interesante me tocara con los repollos el miércoles y viernes_.

**Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una llamada**

-¿hola?- decía Kaoru

**_-Hola Buttercup, necesito que cuando termines con el trabajo lleves a los niños al trabajo de Bubbles y vamos a cenar los seis- decía la voz que provenía del celular._**

**_Susurro_**-Blossom acuérdate que ya no usamos esos nombres, ahora usamos nuestros nombres verdaderos

-oh cierto-**dijo Momoko**\- es que no me puedo acostumbrar-**decía triste**-han pasado más de siete años-**_suspiro_**-

-llamare ah Miyako, hablamos al rato-**a la pelinegra no le gustaba hablar mucho de ese tema, por eso opto con seguir su rutina diaria…_docente de_ _recreación y deportes._**

* * *

**En el salón 201-a se veían un montón de niños corriendo y jugando. En una esquina estaba el trio de primos dialogando**

-por eso me toca decirle a tía Miya que cuando me prepare mis dulces, lo haga lejos de mi madre-**decía el pelirrojo haciendo pucheros**

-pero Reig eso es inevitable- d**ecía el ojiverde**

-Reiz tiene razón- **Decía el rubio Asintiendo**\- Tu eres un dulce maniático e igual que tía Momoko, quitarles su dulces sería un crimen.

-por eso tú me ayudaras Reiv-**decía mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del rubio**-tu eres el estratégico.

**Reig no puedo contar su plan, ya que el profesor llego al aula. Y se puso a llamar lista, todos los compañeros de los chicos se preguntaban porque siendo primos no se parecen.**

-Reig UTONIO-

-presente-dijo el animado pelirrojo

-Reiz Utonio-

-Aquí estoy- decía levantando la mano el azabache

-Reiv Utonio-

El rubio solo levanto la mano

**Después de llamar a lista el profesor les comento a los estudiantes que ya iban a llegar a junio y que por motivos en el instituto iban a celebrar el día del padre**

-¿padre?- **susurraron al unísono los chicos Utonio.**

* * *

-¿Porque están tan callados chicos?-**decía Kaoru mientras observaba a su hijo que estaba al lado de ella en el carro, él era muy hiperactivo, pero por una razón hoy estaba ¿pensativo?, e igual que sus sobrinos estaban muy distantes de la realidad.**

**El camino a donde Miyako había sido silencioso y largo, hasta que al fin llegaron a la tienda departamental de la rubia.**

**Una hermosa mujer rubia estaba extendiendo un vestido de novia que había diseñado, ojala algún día ese sueño infantil se cumpla, ella dejo de pensar en eso porque escucho un auto estacionarse**

-MAMIII, TIIA- **la rubia no dudo en ningún momento a voltear a ver de quienes se trataban**

-Mi vida-dijo Miyako **mientras abrazaba a su hijo Reiv-**¡oh! niños-**exalto la rubia cuando sintió a unos 4 manos más que la abrazaban, no era fácil ser la tía "bonita y dulce**"

-se me separan de su tía, yaaa!- **dijo la voz autoritaria de Kaoru, que el pelirrojo y el pelinegro, la soltase.**

-Gracias Kaoru-chan-**dijo Miyako alzando a su hijo**\- Momo-chan no demorara en llegar

-¿alguien me nombro?-**dijo la pelirroja que estaba al lado de la puerta con un lindo traje formal rosa. Mientras se le acercaba a su hijo y le besaba en la mejilla.**

**-¿Tía Mom**oko, adonde iremos?-dijo Reiz

-iremos al pequeño Tokio de esta ciudad-**Momoko le dirigió la vista a sus amigas y vio que la mirada de estas se nublaban, mientras la de los niños se iluminaba**

-siiii-**dijeron los tres**

-¿chicas que dicen?-**dijo Momoko temerosa**

-será bueno ir, supongo-**decía una no tan convencida Miyako**

-pues vamos, la nostalgia gana ¿no?-**dijo Kaoru con un semblante depresivo.**

**El camino de la pequeña Tokio fue asombrosa, nunca habían visto tantos colores tan luminosos, aunque suene raro los chicos pensaban que era su hogar.**

**Llegaron al restaurante que decía Momoko, Kaoru pido huevos con anguila (como los extrañaba), Miyako pidió albóndigas con salsa dragón y Momoko pidió arroz con salchichas del señor pulpo. Sus hijos las imitaron con los platillos y ellos le hicieron una pregunta bastante inusual.**

-¿Cuándo iremos a Tokio?-**pregunto Reig el hijo de Momoko**

-pronto hijo-**decía Kaoru seria mirando su platillo**

-¿porque nunca pueden terminar una respuesta?-**decía sobresaltado Reiz hijo de Kaoru**

**Ninguna respondió solo se dedicaban a comer.**

-¿les podemos hacer otra pregunta?-**pregunto Reiz más calmado**

**A los cual las tres asintieron**

-¿quién es mi padre?- **pregunto un serio Reiv hijo de Miyako**

-¿y el mío?- **pregunto esta vez Reiz**

-¿y el mío?- **pregunto Reig**

* * *

**En Tokio**

**En un apartamento supe lujoso se podía ver a tres hermanos descansando en un sofá mientras veían televisión**

_La ciudad de Tokio, un lugar donde puedes disfrutar de nuestra variedad de climas, nuestras hermosas mujeres, nuestra gastronomía y sobre todo un lugar donde no reina el mal, si no nuestros fabulosos y maravillosos The rowdyruff boys los héroes de esta ciudad-decía la reportera-. Y en este mismo instante tenemos una entrevista con los súper sexy boys, ahora comencemos con las preguntas._

-que aburrido estoy- **decía el azabache de 24 años**

-ve y dúchate insecto**-decía el pelirrojo de cabello largo al lado de él**

-neee, mejor me quedo a ver esa estúpida entrevista…por cierto Boomer esa reportera quiere salir contigo-**decía picaron su hermano**

-no es de mi estilo-**dijo el rubio**-además es bien fea-**lo dijo con simpleza**

-pero tiene un buen cuerpo-**musito Brick**

-¿Qué te pasa Brick?-**pregunto su hermano azabache**\- tú te fijabas en los sentimientos-lo decía con burla

**Pero nadie respondió quedaron en silencio cuando la reportera dijo algo extremadamente prohibido**

_-y fue sorprendente que los ex villanos despojaron de su reinado a las powerpuff girls z , que a veces me pregunto ¿dónde estarán?_

_**Eso es una buena pregunta, ¿dónde estarán ellas?**_


	2. Su tesoro

Ppgz &amp; rrbz = 24 años

Reig = 7 hijo de Momoko y ¿?

Reiz =7 hijo de Kaoru y ¿?

Reiv =7 hijo de Miyako y ¿?

**En Tokio**

**Brick no expreso ni un sentimiento en sus ojos; solo se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto. Y ahora se ponen a preguntar ¿Dónde estarán las ppgz? El hace rato no pensaba en ese asunto**-suspiro y se recostó sobre su cama-**esa mocosa solo la utilizo, ¿Por qué se mortifican tanto?**

**...**

**Boomer no aguanto más el silencio que posaba en la sala, entonces decidió irse a dar una larga ducha pensando que esas grandes gotas de agua son similares a la sensación de la lluvia que se llevaría esos recuerdos de su cabeza.**

**Recordando cada rasgo de la chica que hizo sufrir hace más de siete años atrás, solo por esa tonta venganza.**

**Al final eso fue lo que él quería ¿no?**

**...**

**Butch no entendía porque sus hermanos se pusieron así, ósea ese era el objetivo ¿no? De hacerlas miserables, aunque a su cabeza llegaron las imágenes de ellas**

**En conclusión los Rbbz pensaban que ellas se lo merecían**

* * *

**En el restaurante de Townsville**

**Momoko pagaba la cuenta aliviada que llamaran a su "hermana" pelinegra y las salvara de esa pregunta tan incómoda, su otra "hermana" vio la mirada triste de los niños entonces trataba de convencerlos que la ayudaran con sus nuevos diseños.**

-mami ojala te valla bien en tu reportaje-**decía Reig**

-oh gracias mi amor- **le decía mientras se agachaba a la estatura de su hijo y le depositaba un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a jalarle las mejillas a sus dos sobrinos como modo de despedida.**

**Salió rumbo a su editorial**

**Así es señoras y señores Momoko "Utonio" es una periodista**

**En el restaurante Miyako le dijo a Kaoru que ella pasaría la tarde con los niños, lo cual Kaoru estaba aliviada debía planificar su plan de estudio y no podría con los tres torbellinos entonces se montó a su camioneta y se dirigió a su casa..**

**Miyako se divertía mucho con sus sobrinos y con su hijo parecía una niña más jugando con ellos, además eran sus socios, llegaba un clienta o cliente esos niños los convencen.**

-oh, señora ese color le sienta, ¿Qué dicen chicos?-**decía Reiz**

-¿sabes con que se vería mejor? Con un hermoso cinturón-**decía Reig sacando el cinturón de la boutique**

-oh ¿enserio?- **preguntaba una señora de aproximadamente 42 años pasada de peso**-¿no me veo como una ballena?

-no señora, si sabe cómo lucirlo se verá hermosa-**dijo Reiv con una hermosa sonrisa**

**Esos chicos si eran impresionantes, pero Miyako no lo mostraba con su típica sonrisa, si no con una mirada de nostalgia.**

-Tía ya terminamos- **decía Reig acercándose para que su hermosa tía lo abrazara**

**Pero ese abrazo no llego Reig tropezó con Reiz y ambos cayeron alzaron su vista encontrándose con los ojos cobalto de su primo.**

-mi mami dijo que ya venía que traía unos trajes para ponernos y…- **Pero el rubio fue interrumpido por sus primos**

-tropezaste conmigo apropósito- **decía un Reig enfrentado a su primo Reiz**

-no dejare que abraces a tía Miya, primero me abrazara a mí-**decía con rabia Reiz**

**Reiv no entendía a sus primos, ósea era la madre de él y es la TÍA de ellos, ¿como puede gustarles una mujer mayor que ellos?. Aunque sus tías le comentaron que su madre era muy popular en la secundaria y que aun cautiva a un montón de hombres, pero que ella solo espera a su príncipe azul.**

**Ese príncipe es el, su madre se lo había dicho – **_mi príncipe azul eres tu Reiv mi salvación_**-**

-chicos aquí tengo sus trajes-**decía una risueña Miyako sacando los trajes de una cajita**

-esto es bochornoso-**susurraba muy sonrojado Reiv, su madre se había pasado. Él estaba vestido con un traje de un conejo blanco**

-son una monada-**decía ella, con corazones en los ojos y tomando fotos**

-cállate Reiv, - **susurraba un Reig altanero con traje de gatito café**

-shhh, nos está mirando-**decía Reiz posando para las fotografías haciendo una gotita al estilo anime en sus primos. Él estaba vestido con un traje de lobo negro.**

10 minutos despues

-gracias chicos por estas hermosas fotografías- **decía Miyako abrazando a esas fotos**

-mami, y ¿nuestra recompensa?-**decía un Reiv con cara de confundido**

-oh claro, ¿Quieren pay de manzana y helado?-**decía Miyako con su sonrisa angelical**

**Los tres asintieron y fueron hacia el auto convertible de Miyako. En el camino Reiz no ha podido sacarse la curiosidad ¿quiénes serán los padres de ellos? Debía investigar**

-tía-**dijo sereno Reiz**

-Si cariño-**decía la rubia en el volante**

-¿quién es mi papa?-**dijo Reiz**

**Miyako trago duro, no esperaba que le hicieran esa pregunta así, decidió tomar aire y responder algo que no la meta en problemas**

-Reiz, ¿porque tanta curiosidad con ese tema?, díganme la razón y yo les diré un poco de información-**guiñándoles el ojo**

-en el colegio están hablando del día del padre- **decía Reiv que estaba al lado de ella**

-y quieren invitar a todos los padres a una celebración-di**jo esta vez Reig**

**¿Había escuchado bien? El maldito sistema educativo les metió esa idea, ella no quiere que los progenitores masculinos se acerquen a sus más grandes tesoros sobre todo el que posee de hijo**

-¿kao-chan sabe de eso?-**dijo con semblante serio**

-no sé si mi madre sepa-**dijo Reiz esperando lo que anhelaba.**

-mmm…les diré algo, pero eso será en presencia de Kaoru y Momoko-**dijo al rubia quitándole los honoríficos.**

**La llegada a casa se tardó un poco ese día era de silencio incomodos, Kaoru estaba ahí pero faltaba Momoko, le contó lo sucedido a la azabache, recibiendo un regaño de esta, pero Miyako no se dejó le dijo lo irresponsable de no saber la información de su instituto…paso una hora, y Miyako ya estaba haciendo la cena.**

**Llego Momoko, y les tocaba enfrentar a sus hijos… le contaron a la de ojos rosa lo sucedido comprendió a Miyako y regaño a Kaoru por no saber algo así.**

**Se reunieron a cenar, nadie se decía nada se acabó el tiempo de pensar las cosas entonces les tocaba enfrentar parte del pasado muy leve.**

-¿qué quieren saber?-**pregunto Momoko**

-¿Quiénes son?-**pregunto Reiz**

-son catalogados como personas-**decía Kaoru ganándose una mirada asesina de su hijo**

-¿dónde están?-**pregunto Reiv**

-en otro continente-**respondió Miyako con acides**

-¿aun los aman?- **pregunto Reig**

**Esa pregunta las ofendió a las tres y decidieron terminar el tema, se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones.**

**Los chicos aún seguían en la sala confundidos por la actitud de sus progenitoras, ¿las habían lastimado?**

**Reiv no quería ser débil pero una lágrima resbalo por sus mejillas, lo que no espero es que su mama estaba ahí sentada consolándolo**

-no fuimos justas, pero enserio no queremos hablar del tema-**dijo Miyako viéndolos, entregándole un muñeco a su hijo, que era un pulpo con un sombrero, este la miro con un interrogatorio. Le dio a su sobrino pelirrojo un moño rojo este estaba más confundido. Y a su sobrino oji verde le dio una gorra verde que le gustó mucho.**

-estos...Esas cosas las utilizábamos cuando los conocimos a ellos, cuiden de ellas-**eso fue lo último que tartamudeo la muchacha rubia.**

**_A la mañana siguiente_**

**Como siempre las primeras en irse eran Momoko y Miyako.**

**Reiv miro de reojo el pulpo, le parecía muy estilo de su mama pero era lindo, decidió meterlo a la mochila, era su tesoro ahora.**

**Reig quedo mirando a un el moño de su madre, se veía tan pesado pero no pesaba nada, decidió desamarrarlo y colocarlo a su brazo como una especie de manilla**

**Reiz estaba feliz con su nueva gorra debería lucirla**

-chicos ya, vamos- **la voz de Kaoru resonaba en toda la casa**

**La mujer no paso desapercibido la gorra que tenía su hijo, se parecía mucho a la que usaba cuando tenía 14 años.**

-oye, de donde la sacaste- **decía Kaoru quitándole la gorra a su hijo y poniéndosela, si esa era su gorra**

-la tía Miyako no los dio ayer-**dijo Reiz**

-¿y porque se los dio?-**pregunta Kaoru**

-nos vio triste entonces se acercó y nos dio esos objetos-**dijo Reiz**

**Kaoru miraba el ex moño de la pelirroja que tenía el hijo de esta en el brazo, y el peluche que tenía el rubio. Solo sonrió**

-cuiden esos objetos, enanos…esos eran nuestros tesoros-**dijo Kaoru sacando los niños de la casa**

_Kaoru pov_

_Buen trabajo Miyako ahora no preguntaran en un largo tiempo de ellos_

* * *

**_En Tokio_**

**-oh vamos dime que estaremos juntos-** decía una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes más oscuros, en una pose muy seductora

**-¿debería?**-dijo fastidiado Butch

-**así formalizaremos nuestra relación**-decía la chica

-¿**relación, nunca tuvimos**?-decía este enojado

**Lo último que escucho fue la cachetada que le dieron en la cara, ¿relación? A él no le gustaba eso, quería ser libre y la condena de ser una persona libre es estar siempre sola.**

-otra pelinegra-**decía un chico de 20 años pelinegro y ojos del mismo color, mientras observaba como se iba la mujer.**

-¿qué quieres ken?-decía Butch con una sonrisa ladina

-hace rato están atacando a la ciudad y no respondes a mi llamado-**decía este con el ceño fruncido**

-ya voy-**levantándose de su cama y yendo a la ciudad**

**Ken ahora se encargaba del laboratorio de su padre, el señor James Utonio fue a tomar su segunda luna de miel con su esposa.**

**Ken aún sigue pensando lo inmaduros que son esos chicos no es facil convivir con ellos, y le evadieron otra vez la pregunta;simepre esa maldita pequeña a Boomer le pregunto porque siempre eran rubias este solo lo ignoro. Después de dos semanas fue Brick le pregunto porque siempre pelirrojas, solo le ofreció algo de comer evadiendo el tema y ahora Butch que no respondió nada.**

_Ken pov_

_¿Será que ellos extrañan al peor deshonor de Tokio?, ¿extrañan... a las powerpuff girls z?_

**_En un lugar mas sombrio_**

_Flash back_

_**Hace siete años atrás**_

**-eres un buen líder**-decía una pelirroja con un moño muy extravagante de aproximadamente 16-17 años extendiendo su mano hacia el

* * *

-**nunca tendré novio**\- la misma pelirroja haciendo un lindo puchero, mientras tenia lagrimas de cocodrilo

* * *

-**yo…bueno...yo... es que… bueno… te...amo**-mostrando una sonrisa tímida y mordiendo sus labios

* * *

-**te condenare a recordarme**\- lo último lo dijo con una voz escalofriante con ojos cristalinos

* * *

_**...**_

**-Yo creo en ti-** decía una pequeña rubia de aproximadamente 16-17 años poniendo las manos de ella en su pecho

* * *

-**Acepto**\- dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa y con sus ojos celestes alegres con un pequeño sonrojo

* * *

**-Te amo -**decía ella con su voz tierna y sus ojos enfocados en el, parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba

* * *

-**Eres un imbécil **-ella lo dijo con la voz quebrada y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

_..._

-**eres un tonto**\- decía una pelinegra ruborizada de aproximadamente 16-17 años

* * *

-**Gracias por salvarme**-musito ella con sus mejillas color carmesí

* * *

-**bueno, cuando pienso en ti me comienza a doler el pecho, ¿Qué será?**-preguntado muy serena

* * *

-**te odiare por el resto de mi vida**\- dijo gritando ella con furia y devastada.

_fin del flash back_

* * *

Notas:

*el carro de kaoru es una 4x4 negra, tiene el cabello hasta los hombros

*el de miyako es un convertible bmw celeste, tiene el cabellos suelto y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda

*el de momoko es un minie cooper rojo, tiene el cabello mas arriba de la pantorrillas, ya no usa su moño rojo

* * *

Reviews:

**Sara-PD**: ¡Graciaaaas! por tu super comentario me hizo el día. lo sabrás con el tiempo...Jajaja hasta yo tengo intriga de que pasara D: ...Obvio no lo dejare :3

**Shinku Kitsune: **Uy que bueno que te encanto n.n me alegra muchísimo que te guste,

**WakaiSenshi**: gracias por tu review, p.d.: pronto lo sabras

**Roxy-chan94:** Mira la actualización, gracias por el review

**Yo**:Me encanto tu Nickname jaja ok no ._., mira aquí esta :3


	3. Primer encuentro

**En la ciudad de Tokio se podía observar como dos rowdyruff boys están atacando a un monstruo que parecía un pulpo con tentáculos, de color gris con un solo ojo.**

-¿Dónde está el idiota de Butch cuando lo necesitamos?-**decía Brick ya cansado de usar su boomerang rojo contra el monstro de tentáculos**

-de pronto teniendo sexo con Betty la de traje de maid-**decía Boomer lanzando destellos con su bate al gran ojo del monstruo, que por suerte le atino.**

-¿Betty? ¿No era Gisela? La de la lavandería-**contradecía el pelirrojo**

-no esa es María, ¿o no?-**decía un Boomer sujetándose la barbilla en modo pensador**

**Los dos rowdy no se dieron cuenta que el monstruo se había levantado del suelo y los sujetaba a los dos del tórax apretándolos más para dejarlos sin aire.**

**Lo último que vio el rowdy rojo fue una estela verde oscuro a toda velocidad estampando contra la cara del monstruo.**

-¿Las niñitas no pueden vivir sin mí?-**decía un Butch burlón**

-mejor acabemos con esto-**decía un Brick serio posando una mirada asesina hacia su hermano**

-Butch, ¿porque te demoraste?-**decía Boomer sosteniendo su bate**

-deje a Brute-**dijo como si fuera lo más obvio**

-¿o ella te dejo a ti?-**decía un Boomer burlón que choco manos con un Brick sonriente**

**Butch se hizo el sordo y ataco al monstruo con su flauta dedicándole una sinfonía tenebrosa, él mismo había acabado con el monstruo solo.**

**Butch y Brick alzaron vuelo y se dirigieron a su apartamento a cambio Boomer se quedó ahí, viendo al monstruo parecido a un pulpo que él conocía de un tono más vivo. Y ahí llegó una voz a su mente.**

-él es mi mejor amigo**-decía "_esa_" voz animada y muy aniñada**

**Boomer bufo y se dirigió a su lugar donde el pertenecía...Junto a sus hermanos**

* * *

_**En Townsville**_

**En el instituto Hiroaki, para ser precisos en el salón de profesores se podía ver una joven de piel tostada muy enfurecida hablada con su superior al mando.**

-¿Porque deben hacer esa celebración aquí?- **dijo Kaoru muy enojada**

-Porque el comité de estudiantes nos sugirió que lo hiciéramos- **dijo la señorita Minori**

-¿Es que no piensan en los niños que no tienen padre?-**decía Kaoru enfrentándola**

-Son muy pocos y se les mandara una notificación que en ese día no vengan-**decía Minori sin cambiar la expresión de su cara**

-Minori no hagas eso, no te lo pido como profesora si no como amiga-**dijo Kaoru**

-Kaoru no puedo hacer nada - **decía la señora levantándose de su lugar**-y si me permites me voy

**Kaoru solo pudo ver a la mujer irse, ahora ¿Qué le dirá a Miyako y a Momoko?**

-Minori- Kaoru la llamo y la señora solo se detuvo- **ese día no vendré, ese día seré madre y padre de mi hijo.**

**La señora la quedo mirando y le dijo- Kaoru, hazlo pero vuelves el día siguiente con el horario normal- la señora le sonrió y se fue**

**Minori no era mala después de todo.**

* * *

_**En el lugar sombrío**_

**-Señor, logro captar un poder que se está manifestando de a pocos en estados unidos-decía un pequeño demonio en un gran computador**

-¿Qué clase de energía es?- **decía una voz muy ronca que provenía detrás de una silla**

-señor no logro captarla, hasta ahora se está manifestando**-decía el demonio**

-Umm interesante-**dijo la voz ronca** -sería una lástima enviar a alguien que acabe con eso, envía a uno de mis aliados

* * *

_**En Townsville**_

**Kaoru manejaba su auto y veía en el retrovisor a los niños, se veían tan felices y verlos así le llenaban el corazón pero también se sentía ¿aliviada y temerosa?, el ¿porque? No lo sabe pero sería mejor olvidarlo.**

**Pasaban los minutos y no lograba acabarse el trancón, Kaoru estaba exasperada pero ese sentimiento desapareció cuando vio a un auto volando al lado de ella.**

**Y vio esa masa de cabellos oscuros parecían serpientes, piel verde pálida, cuerpo perfecto y labios rojos… esa era sedusa.**

-Annie-**decía una Kaoru paralizada**

-¿Annie?-**decía el rubio detrás de ella**

**Kaoru no le dio tiempo de pestañear a los niños; los saco del auto, corriendo. Nunca imagino que eso pasaría en esa ciudad.**

**En la tienda departamental de Miyako, ella estaba contenta hoy había hecho muchas ventas y en la tienda habían 15 mujeres, ella miro por la vitrina y vio un gran tranco cuando escucho algo demasiado aterrador**

-¿enserio?, entonces no pasare por la avenida Lincon-**decía una mujer por teléfono**

-¿La avenida Lincon?-**mirando su reloj de manija, Kaoru siempre pasa por esa avenida,¿ que habrá pasado?**

-qué clase de broma es esta**-seguía diciendo la mujer-¿Una mujer con cabellos como serpientes?... ¿está volando todo con sus cabellos?... ¿tiene un pésimo sentido de la moda?**

**Miyako dejo de escuchar, y salió corriendo hacia esa avenida, no dejaría que nada le pasara a Kaoru, a Reiv ni a sus sobrinos.**

**Momoko estaba en su oficina escribiendo artículos de la vida en Townsville, no habían pasado buenos reportajes en esa ciudad.**

-Momoko- **decía una compañera de ella que la toco por el hombro**

-¿Qué pasa?-**decía Momoko sin prestarle mucha atención a su compañera**

-Mira el televisor- **decía su compañera señalando la gran pantalla sé que localizaba arriba.**

**Momoko no hizo caso hasta que escuchó unos gritos muy terroríficos, y sus orbes color rosa se sorprendieron al ver lo que estaba al frente de la pantalla, esa mujer ella la conocía.**

* * *

**En Tokio**

**El alcalde llamo a los rowdyruuf boys z, ellos se sorprendieron al ver el alcalde muy preocupado, podrá ser muy chillón pero no habían visto esa cara hace años. El alcalde les dijo el motivo de su preocupación y les dijo a ellos que terminaran con eso.**

-De ningún modo iré a Gringolandia-**decía Butch con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido**

-La mujer que está causando ese alboroto es de aquí, y es su rival o es que ¿no se acuerdan?-**decía el alcalde ya hastiado de la actitud de esos muchachos**

-Butch cariño no es Gringolandia, es solo una ciudad de estados unidos y es Townsville-**dijo una mujer que iba entrando, tenía un hermoso cuerpo y con cabello rubio, por la cantidad de cabello no se veía su cara**

-¿Y que ganaremos con eso?-**decía Boomer con indiferencia, se aferraba a la idea de su hermano, los estadounidenses son estúpidos**

-el respeto de otro país**-decía triunfante el alcalde**

-vamos par de idiotas, quiero llegar antes que comience MAD-**dijo Brick alzando vuelo**

-alcalde a veces no piensa que…-**decía la mujer, peo fue interrumpida por el alcalde**

-ni pensarlo Bello, ellas solo traerán desgracias-**dijo el alcalde con una expresión de asco**

-pero sigo pensando que no fue culpa de ellas, tal vez...-**la mujer no pudo continuar, el pequeño hombre le pego una bofetada**

-fue culpa de ellas-suspiro**-por algo están vetadas de Tokio**

-mami porque corremos-**decía Reiz agarrado de la mano derecha de su madre**

-hay peligro hijo mío- **Kaoru no espero que la mujer de al cual huía se posó enfrente de ella.**

**Quedo en blanco, la mujer se iba acercando cada vez más a ella solo podía retroceder.**

**Sedusa estaba segura que a esa mujer la había visto en un lugar, pero no sabe en dónde. Vio los niños que estaban detrás de la pelinegra, esos mocosos se parecían a…**

-¡Annie!- **gritaba una rubia a lado de la acera…esa rubia tenia ojos color azul, Sedusa también conocía a esa, y fue entonces cuando vio a una pelirroja acercarse al lugar recordó a cierto trio de chicas que la hacían sentir feliz , pero también enojada.**

**Kaoru aprovecho que esa mujer miraba a sus amigas entonces decidió huir con los niños. Gran error.**

**Sedusa cogió a las tres chicas con sus cabellos, cada vez las estrujaba más, quería sacarles información.**

-¿POR QUE SE FUERON?-**decía sedusa cada vez con voz más ahogada**

**Ninguna respondió, lo que enfado cada vez más a sedusa, entonces cada vez las estaba apretando más con sus cabellos**

**Los niños quedaron viendo al monstruo con miedo, que les hacían a sus madres…tenían una cara de enojo por no hacer nada. Reig decidió lanzarse una piedra a esa mujer , Reiv le tiro una rama de un árbol, Reiz le tiro un bote de basura pequeñ mujer volteo a verlos con burla , lanzo a las mujeres muy lejos , decidió lanzarse a los tres niños**

* * *

…

¿Dónde está sedusa?-**pregunto Boomer ya cansado de buscar la pequeña ciudad**

-No debe de andar muy lejos-**decía tranquillo Brick**

-¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!?-**gritaba una mujer, los rowdy supieron que estaban cerca entonces decidieron volar a mayor velocidad**

**Llegaron y vieron a una sedusa confundida, Boomer y butch decidieron ir tas de la mujer, a cambio Brick vio el cabello de sedusa y una gran cantidad de él está en una especie de ¿escudo?**

**Butch y Boomer estaban luchando con esa mujer**

* * *

…

**Las tres mujeres estaban desmayadas, la primera que se levanto fue Miyako que abrió sus ojos como platos al ver donde estaba**

-Los niños- **fue lo que susurro, se levantó como flash y decidió levantar a Momoko y Kaoru, no dejaría que mataran a sus niños.**

**Brick se acercó a esa masa unos cabellso de sedusa lo agarro de la pierna y por pequeños instantes Brick vio unas miradas de miedo verde, azul, y roja que estaban protegidas por un escudo. Esas miradas son…**

**Brick corto el cabello de esa mujer con su boomerang, él y sus hermanos habían acabado con la mujer, dejándola tirada en el piso, como se esperaban una ola de aplausos se llenó en aquel lugar, Brick se dirigió donde vio esas miradas… pero ya no había nada.**

**Los niños ya estaban con Miyako la que los saco de allí, en la distracción del pelirrojo, estos la miraron confundidos, porque ella estaba ¿llorando?.**

**Momoko y Kaoru se levantaron ya en el auto de la azabache porque era el más grande Momoko vio la vista de todos, pero vio a Miyako ¿llorando? Ella no lloraba hace años, debió pasar algo. Los niños bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa , Miyako seguía como estatua**

-Miyako- d**ecía Momoko autoritaria-**¿Qué paso?

-ellos están aquí-**dijo Miyako con su cara apoyada en el volante**

-¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?-**preguntaba Kaoru muy enfurecida**

-The… row…dy ruff bo..ys- **decia con palabras cortantes con lagrimas**

**Ellas se quedaron en silencio, ¿es verdad? No jodas**

¿Nos vieron?, ¿y a los niños?, dime que no ,- **suplicaba Momoko**

-A nosotras no… pero Brick logro ver a los niños-**dijo Miyako comenzando a llorar**

**Momoko soltó un grito ahogado, Kaoru tenía los puños apretados.**

**Las mujeres se dirigieron a la sala de su casa cuando vieron a los niños felices, cuando de repente ese anuncio a la televisión**

-The rowdy ruff boys z , los nuevos héroes de Townsville , confirman que cuidaran a esta ciudad de hoy en adelante

**Solo pensaron una cosa…..**

_**Trágame tierra**_

* * *

Luna QueenBlossom: Tranquila chica, me alegra cuando comentas ^^, jaja eso espero, gracias por tu review.

Shinku Kitsune: Dios jajjajaja me lo imagino, lo veras con el tiempo, gracias por tu review, pd: me dejaste con muchas dudas jaja

Elenasuperpoderosa: Me alegro que te guste , jaja de pronto el próximo capítulo diré cosas importantes, para que estés alerta, que tengas un lindo día

WakaiSenshi: los niños .. no te puedo hacer spoiler … me encanta que et encanteeee


	4. Heroes

**Esto es una maldita broma… ¿cierto?, eso era lo que pensaba la linda pelirroja que miraba el anuncio de televisión con repulsión. No quiere vivir en la misma ciudad con esos babosos.**

-Tía- decía Reiv jalándola de la manga

**Momoko se agacho a la estatura del rubio, diciéndole que le pasaba el rubio le pregunto algo demasiado terrible, lo definiría ella**

-¿Quiénes son los Rowdyruff boyz?- decía el chico de ojos azules, lo cual hizo que los otros dos pequeñines pusieran atención.

**La pelirroja voltea a ver a sus amigas; Miyako no expresaba ningún sentimiento aún tenía sus ojos nublados, y Kaoru expresaba rabia, enojo, ira… es mejor que ella les explique quienes son ellos.**

-Son los héroes de Tokio-dijo Momoko fingiendo una sonrisa

-¿SON DE TOKIO?, ¡SI!-expresaba el trio de niños

-¿Por qué tanta emoción?- dijo Miyako despertando de su trance

-Porque ahora tenemos otro motivo para ir a Tokio- dijo Reiz con mucha emoción

**Eso fue una apuñalada para las chicas, pero saben que NUNCA cumplirán esa promesa, aunque quisieran.**

-¿Cuál es ese motivo?- les pregunto Momoko, cubriendo su mirada con su cabellos suelto

-Son nuestros nuevos héroes- comento con una sonrisa Reig.

**Eso fue lo peor, Kaoru huyó de ahí dejando a todos confundidos. Miyako y Momoko sabían que hay que darle tiempo.**

**Kaoru se sentía destruida, ¿Quién no?...ella….ella quería ser el único héroe para su hijo, ahora los idiotas de circo le quitaron ese lugar sin compasión. Si aún fuera heroína estaría segura que ella sería el héroe de su hijo y no solo de él sino también de muchos niños. Su único error fue creerle todo lo que le dijo ÉL.**

* * *

**Los habitantes de Townsville invitaron a los RRBZ a quedarse y les dieron la mejor suite del mejor hotel de esa ciudad. Se escuchaba una fuerte voz provenir de esa habitación**

-Brick idiota, ¿porque dijiste esa barbaridad?-decía el azabache regañándolo

**Brick tan solo lo ignoro; desde que llego al apartamento este ha estado muy pensativo, lo que no paso por desapercibido por el rubio.**

-Brick- hablo el rubio sentándose al lado de él ofreciéndole una cerveza el cual acepto-¿qué tienes? estas muy pensativo desde que llegamos.

-¿Brick pensativo?- dijo dudoso Butch y después estallo en risas-Ja jajaja Boomer no seas idiota, Brick nunca ha pensado.-

**El rubio solo fulmino con la mirada a su hermano del medio y regreso la vista al pelirrojo.**

**Brick solo pensaba en la mirada de esos niños, era tan…familiar…Roja, azul, y verde de diferentes tonos… habrá más casualidades; bueno no se había fijado mucho en la cara de los pequeños pero esa mirada lo inquietaban les recuerda a ellas… a ella y a ellos… a él. Brick se quiere quedar en esa ciudad para encontrar a esos niños, por ahora les mentira a sus hermanos hasta que esos niños aparezcan**

-en Tokio ya no hay mucha acción- dijo Brick- además el alcalde dijo que nos diéramos un tiempo de Tokio y exploremos nuevas ciudades para llegar a ser héroes mundiales, y que mejor país para hacer nuestro debut que estados unidos.-termino de decir el pelirrojo

-entiendo- dijo el pelinegro- pero ¿Por qué este pueblucho?- dijo Butch con asco sentándose en un mueble blanco

-Porque empezando con una ciudad pequeña viene un gran éxito-decía Brick serio, Butch iba a replicar pero Brick se le adelanto- Y porque soy el líder y se hace lo que yo digo-

**Butch quedo sin que decir.**

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente**

**El señor Smith llamo a Momoko a su oficina. El señor Smith era el editor jefe de esa editorial**

-Momoko te he llamado aquí porque eres la mejor en toda esta editorial- decía el hombre que aparentaba unos 35 años pelinegro y ojos negros.

-¿qué quiere que haga señor?-decía Momoko con un semblante serio

-Como somos la mejor editorial, producimos el mejor periódico…Nos permitieron hacerles una entrevista a los Rowdyruff boys Z, y quiero que tú la hagas.

**Eso fue un balde de agua en Momoko, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿Ella entrevistando a los imbéciles que le arruinaron la vida?**

-No creo que pueda, señor- decía ella fingiendo una sonrisa

-Utonio no es una opción-dijo el hombre serio- Por eso te elegí eres la mejor periodista de todas, hazlo no tienes nada que temer.

* * *

-Oh que lindos diseño Miyako**-decía una señorita de 22 años, sujetando un traje azul agua marina.**

-Gracias Linda- **decía Miyako con una sonrisa**

-¿Tienes ropa para niños?- **pregunto Linda, lo cual Miyako asintió y se estaba dirigiendo hacia el estante de esa ropa**

-¿escuchaste lo de los nuevos héroes?-**Miyako detuvo su andar**

-emm si- **contesto**

-los vi en las noticias, son tan lindos- **decía la mujer con corazones en sus ojos**

-me… parecen normales- **dijo Miyako tartamudeando**

-¿Pero qué te pasa mujer?-**pregunto Linda indignada-** Son hermosos

-si tú lo dices- **dijo la rubia cansada del tema**

* * *

**Como raro en el colegio Hiroaki Kaoru gritándole a su superior**

-¿¡Minori, pero que demonios has hecho!?- **grito Kaoru sujetando una tarjeta de un niño con la imagen de los Rrbz**

-el gobierno nos mandó a decir que hiciéramos tarjetas a los héroes-**dijo sin más Minori**

-¿Por qué?-**replico la morena**

-Quieren motivarlos a ellos y a los niños, ¿Por qué te molesta Kaoru?- **pregunto la mujer con el ceño fruncido**

-por nada- **dijo Kaoru con acides**

**Entonces niños por favor hagan esas tarjetas para nuestros nuevos héroes- decía una profesora entusiasta, todo el mundo estaba emocionado incluso nuestros tres.**

-¿se puede dé a grupo?-**pregunto el pelirrojo**

-mínimo uno, máximo de a tres- **dijo la señora**

-¿qué le escribimos?- **pregunto Reiv quien sujetaba un esfero azul**

-que gracias por salvarnos la vida**-dijo Reiz**

-también que se vieron asombrosos en esa pelea- **dijo Reig**

-y que ahora son nuestros héroes-**dijo Reiv**

**Entonces los chicos comenzaron a escribir todo lo que pensaban de ellos.**

* * *

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!-**grito exasperada Kaoru**

-no tuve opción- **dijo la pelirroja cubriéndose la cara**

**Kaoru se acercó a Momoko depositándole una cacheada**\- ¡nos vas a exponer!, ¿¡acaso no lo pensaste!?-sujetándola del traje

-¡Kaoru!- dijo exaltada Miyako- ella no tiene la culpa, solo fue el trabajo- dijo la rubia intentando racionar a la morena.

**Kaoru tan solo bufo, no dejara que esos ocho años se vallan a la borda**

**Miyako se acercó a Momoko y la abrazo preguntándole cuando será**

-En dos semanas- **dijo la pelirroja viendo a la ojos celeste**

-te acompañaremos- **dijo Miyako con seguridad**

**-Yo no ire- dijo kaoru pero miyako la jalo**

-basta, no es culpa de momoko , basta de tanta rudeza kaoru me tienes hastiada con tu comportamiento...cuando paso "eso" nos apoyamos mutuamente y ahora lo necesitamos mas que nunca**\- dijo miyako soltando lagrimas de rabia**

* * *

-¿Mas cartas?-**pregunto irritado Butch**

-¿de qué colegio es ahora?-**pregunto Brick**

-Hiroaki- **dijo Boomer sacando un pack para cada uno**

-dame los de grado 4,5- **dijo Butch**

-dame los de 2,3- **esta vez dijo el pelirrojo**

-entonces me quede con los de 0,1-**dijo el ojiazul**

_Brick pov_

_Bla bla bla, cada carta dice lo mismo, ya leyó más de 59 cartas le falta una para terminar con ese delirio. Pero esta carta dice…dice algo... impresionante_

_**Buenas tardes Rowdy ruff boys z**_

_**Seremos breves con esto, son héroes después de todo**_

_**Ese día el que vinieron acá fueron sorprendentes.**_

_**Gracias a Kaiosama pudimos ver la acción más de cerca**_

_**Pudimos ver a el rowdy rojo más de cerca, después de todo fue él el que nos salvo**_

_**Tiene los ojos rojos como yo, pero más claro**_

_**(Deja de alardear primo).**_

_**Gracias por salvarnos la vida.**_

_**Aunque después nos fuimos**_

_**Att: Reig, Reiz y Reiv Utonio**_

_**Posdata: son nuestros nuevos héroes ahora**_

**¿! UTONIO? , De pronto ese apellido era muy común ¿cierto?**

**Brick vio a sus dos hermanos dormidos y decidió levantarlos a punta de patadas**

-¿qué te pasa rojito?-**pregunto adormilado Boomer.**

-iremos al instituto Hiroaki- **dijo el pelirrojo**


	5. Otoño

**El sonido que transmite las hojas quebradas de otoño la hizo despertar, abrió los ojos y quedo viendo el techo de su habitación…rosa… ella ama ese color con su vida, por una extraña razón dios le dio ese color de ojos.**

**Debía levantarse sino su mama la regañaría, se sobre salto al escuchar un golpe fuerte en su puerta.**

-Momoko levántate se te hará tarde- decía la señora golpeando la puerta

-ya voy-decía ella con voz somnolienta

-One-chan si no te levantas me comeré tu desayuno-decía una niña de aproximadamente doce años

**Momoko se paró en seco y abrió su puerta**

-ni se te ocurra enana-decía Momoko entrando al baño y empujando a su hermana

**Todas las mañanas son así en la familia Akatsutsumi**

* * *

-Miyako, tu desayuno ya está listo-decía Keyko una señora ya edad con una mirada dulce

-gracias abuelita-decía la hermosa rubia acomodándose su cinturón de poder

-te empaque unas galletas, y unas más para tus amigas-decía la mujer entregándole a Miyako las galletas

-Momoko te lo agradecerá-dijo la rubia sonriendo recordando el momento en que Momoko se le lanzo a la abuela de ella para que hiciera mas galletas

**Esa era la rutina de la casa Gotokuji**

* * *

**¿Para qué sirve ese despertador si no le avisaba a qué horas se debía levantar? Eso pensaba Kaoru Matsubara que estaba luchando contra sus hermanos mientras lavaba sus dientes.**

-déjenme en paz, debo irme ya-decía la chica a sus dos hermanos

-nosotros también- lo dijeron al unísono

-Hombres- **decía ella con asco viendo a sus hermanos haciendo gárgaras, es definitivo NUNCA tendrá un niño como hijo, eso era mejor no tener hijos.**

**Desafortunadamente eso era lo que vivían los Matsubara**

* * *

**Ya en la entrada del instituto de Tokio las chicas se encontraron y compartieron todo lo que hicieron el fin de semana, ningún villano a atacado a Tokio desde hace semanas. Lo que les parecía raro. Llegaron al salón y como siempre sus compañeros hablaban de las powerpuff girls…a veces ellas querían ser personas normales o que las personas sepan que ellas son dichas heroínas, pero eso era solo…a veces**

-esas niñas son tan despreciables- decía Brick el rowdy rojo

-¿y qué quieres que hagamos?-decía Butch furioso-ellas tienen poderes si no te acuerdas

-chicos por favor no peleen, no vale la pena- decía Boomer tratando de calmar a sus hermanos

-Boomer no te metas- decían los dos hermanos

-oigan, me van bajando el tono-decía Boomer entrando a una nueva pelea con sus hermanos

**Los tres rowdys sintieron una presencia oscura que estaba rodeándolos**

-¿y si solo se callan?- dijo esa voz

-ÉL- susurraron los chicos

-¿no quieren vencer a las chicas?-decía ÉL

-¿dónde estás maldito cobarde?-dijo Brick

-¿no desapareciste?-decía asustado Boomer

-eres un marica-dijo sin más Butch

-responderé a sus preguntas- dijo él-primero no estoy físicamente, mi poder ahora es débil, solo puedo estar en el aire o en este peluche- él se mostraba en un peluche de este mismo- segundo como dije antes estoy muy débil, mas no desaparecí del todo, solo desapareció mi cuerpo, y tercero- **el peluche quedo viendo a Butch**\- Butch querido ¿quieres averiguarlo?

**Butch quedo asqueado por la insinuación del muñeco, ahora le pondrá llave a su habitación**

* * *

-momo-chan, ¿quieres más galletas?-dijo Miyako extendiéndole más galletas a Momoko, la ojirosa se le abalanzo encima, Kaoru veía la escena divertida…tenia amigas muy extrañas

-Miyako-chan-la rubia volteo a ver quién la llamaba y de la nada salto al ver de quien se trataba

-Taka-chan-decía con lágrimas en los ojos-cuando…saliste..Del..hos..pital- decía atónita al ver a su gran amigo.

-Salí el sábado, y todo es gracias a ti y a tus amigas-decía este dándole una sonrisa a cada una

Los dos ojiazules hablaban amenamente ganándose la mirada cómplice de Kaoru y Momoko

-no crees que hacen una linda pareja-susurro Momoko-creo que les ayudare

-no debes meterte en esos asuntos-decía la azabache dándole una mirada desaprobadora a la pelirroja.

Taakaki veía con mirada divertida a Kaoru y Momoko, lo cual Miyako se percató y dio vuelta a ver a sus amigas, Kaoru alejando a Momoko de sus galletas poniéndole la mano en la cara de esta

-Miyako-chan, ¿te gustaría que saliéramos un día de estos al parque?-dijo Taakaki sonriente

-me gustaría- dijo Miyako sonrojada

* * *

-lástima que sean mis hermanos- decía Butch fastidiado

-oh, ¿qué esperabas que la banda ameba fuera?-decía Brick sujetando a este del saco

-son unos idiotas, dejen de pelear- decía Boomer separándolos

**Brick quedo mirando a su hermano menor que tenía en su mirada miedo, él debía ser un ejemplo para ellos, él debe ayudarlos… solo él**

**Y estaban las odiosas ppgz, si no fuera por ellas, el nunca pelearía con sus hermanos, ni saltadilla les temerían, las mujeres no se alejarían de ellos; si no fuera por esas malditas… su orgullo... no estaría por el suelo… le repugna que haya seres así**

**Las odia con tu toda su alma, las haría pagar por todas sus desgracias**

-él-grito Brick desconcertando a sus hermanos ¿sigues ahí? … aceptamos tu trato-dijo Brick con sombra en sus ojos

* * *

-Miya-chan eres muy picarona- dijo Momoko con una mirada divertida e imitando la voz de Taakaki

Miyako se sonrojo en exceso-Pero. Que dices…momo-chan- dijo tartamudeando

-Momoko no la molestes-dijo Kaoru mirándola por el rabillo del ojo

-cuéntame todos los detalles-decía Momoko ignorando a Kaoru

-eso es un secreto- susurro Miyako

**El cinturón de Kaoru sonó, ella contesto**

-chicas deben ir al centro de la ciudad ahora-dijo el profesor por el comunicador

-¿ahora?- dijeron las tres en unísono

-hoy se estrena el nuevo capítulo de galactiman-dijo Momoko exaltada

-debía adelantarme en un nuevo diseño-haciendo berrinche

-El partido, porque nadie piensa en el partido-dijo Kaoru paranoica

-son heroínas y la ciudad es su preocupación ahora-dijo sin más el profesor

**Solamente quisiera un día como una chica normal pensaron las tres.**

* * *

**Debo proteger a mis hermanos…son mi todo..**

-Brick, hiciste una buena elección

**Él puso su aurora maligna en el cuerpo de los tres rowdy tanta fue su transformación que sintieron quinientas apuñaladas exactas en todo su cuerpo. Ésa sensación iba creciendo más, lo maligno de él y el profundo odio hacia las powerpuff girls.**

**La aurora de él iba llegando por capaz instantáneas hasta que llego a la parte de los recuerdos. Su primer encuentro, cuando se vistieron como ellas, el beso al aire… cuando los levantaron, las humillaciones…odiaban no tener poderes, odiaban no ser especiales, como quisiera ser héroes.**

**Él sonrió, llego a su objetivo.**

-mis niños, digo…mis héroes-lo dijo con burla

**La nube de humo iba despareciendo, dejando ver a los tres jóvenes más desarrollados, con nuevos trajes y nuevo poderes. Los chicos estaban desconcertados.**

-porque estoy más alto-dijo asombrado Boomer

-porque me siento más pesado-dijo Butch tocándose el brazo

-porque tengo el cabello largo-dijo Brick agarrando su cabello que le llegaba más debajo de los hombros

-gracias a la aurora maligna que les eh otorgado, tanto poder necesita un "deposito" más grande, además ya no son niños de 13 años, si no adolescentes de 16 años… como las powerpuff girls-dijo guiñando el ojo

-a que te refieres-dijo Boomer serio

-solo necesitamos poderes y las derrotamos-dijo Butch con una sonrisa maligna

-Oh chicos tan ingenuos, a las powerpuff girls no se les puede atacar con unos simples poderes que ellas pueden contraer.-dijo el

-¿Y?-los tres dijeron al unísono

-Lo que trato de decir es que deben pensar más como hombres, que como chicos criados por un mono-dijo el tomando otra vez la forma del peluche

-Que debemos hacer súper genio-dijo Brick sarcástico

**Él sonrió complacido, esos chicos serán su regreso…**

* * *

-el profesor dijo que viniéramos al centro… pero no hay nadie- dijo Blossom viendo los alrededores.

-tal vez se equivocó en las coordenadas, como siempre-dijo Buttercup cruzando sus brazos.

-miren chicas- señalo Bubbles a tres sombras que se acercaban

...

-¿enserio Brick?... porque aceptaste el trato-dijo Butch con rabia

-te recuerdo hermano que fuimos los tres-replico Brick

-Solo actúen ¿sí?... él dijo que si dudan nos hagan el análisis, aparecería que son rayos z blancos-dijo Boomer adelantándose.

**...**

**Las tres sombras se iban aclarando dejando ver a los rowdyruff boys y powerpuff girls z.**

**Las chicas quedaron asombradas…ellos habían crecido, y podían volar... ¿pero qué demonios?**

-hola chicas- dijeron los chicos

-porque están volando- dijo Blossom aún no saliendo de su asombro

-nos cayeron rayos blancos y creíamos que podemos ser héroes como ustedes-dijo Boomer sonriendo

-¡Patrañas!-grito exasperada Buttercup,-digan la verdad

-Buttercup esa es la verdad-dijo Butch serio

-No lo es… ustedes son malos… esto no puede-dijo Bubbles tartamudeando

-Si se puede-dijo Brick mirando a la oji azul y después a su contraparte- si quieren que el profesor Utonio nos revise

**Las ppgz pensaban que eso sería lo más lógico entonces viajaron hacia donde james Utonio, este también quedó asombrado pero de igual forma les hizo el análisis...**

-chicas, ellos tenían razón-dijo el profesor Utonio examinando a los chicos

-No no no no no-se negaba a creer Buttercup- ellos nos mienten, siempre lo han hecho…nunca cambiaran, además porque no utilizan esos poderes para el mal dijo ella exaltada

**Buttercup de pronto solo les vamso a dar una oportunidad dijo mirando los chicos con mirada dulce después para cambiarla a una más seria – pero solo como héroes**

-Ella tiene razón -dijo ken entrando a la escena- es mejor tener un aliado que a otro enemigo ¿no?

-solo será una oportunidad- dijo Blossom que era la única que no participaba en dicha conversación.

_**Solo será una oportunidad…**_

**Tan fuerte era ese asunto que llamaron al alcalde diciéndole lo ocurrido, este quedo temeroso que dichos supuestos héroes se revelaran se le ocurrió una idea, les propuso un techo y estudio proporcionado por el gobierno para que salgan "adelante" pero el propósito verdadero era que las chicas estuviesen vigilándolos… el profesor Utonio durante siete semanas les estuvo explicando todo lo que no sabían y así estar al mismo grado de las chicas.**

**Los chicos se ganaron en esas siete semanas la confianza de Utonio e hijo de este, del alcalde y de algunos ciudadanos que los han visto en acción…**

**Los chicos hicieron su debut contra peludito, usando sus poderes… pero había algo que no han cumplido… ganarse la confianza de las powerpuff girls.**

**Eran demasiado tercas, después de cada pelea se iban y no dejaban rastro de ellas… pero este día sería diferente, hoy es el día que irán a estudiar al instituto de Tokio. No tenían que cambiarse el nombre, con el traje nadie los reconocería**

-bienvenidos, su clase es con la señorita kinnie en el salón 3-c-dijo el directo de dicho instituto

* * *

-profesora, no me siento muy bien-dijo Kaoru tocándose el estomago

-profesora, mi moño me está hablando-dijo Momoko sujetando sus orejas

-profesora, creo que me desmayare-dijo Miyako poniendo su mano en la frente de ella

-oh no chicas, vallan a enfermería.-dijo Kinnie

-gracias-dijeron al unísono y salieron de ahí

...

-¿hoy llegaran cierto?-dijo Miyako tomando su transmisor

-por favor chicas, ellos cambiaron… denles una oportunidad-dijo el profesor Utonio

-dijimos como héroes, más no como personas-dijo Momoko con mucha seriedad

-solo vigilen que actúen como estudiantes normales-dijo Utonio cortando la transmisión

_**Las tres suspiraron**_

_**...**_

-señorita Kinnie esos son los nuevos estudiantes que le dije-Comento el director

-oh claro-miró a los tres chicos- sigan por aquí

-chicos les presento a los nuevos, alumnos… preséntense-dijo la maestra

-somos Brick, Butch y Boomer rowdy (no podían decir que eran Jojo ni Him)-dijo Brick señalándose a él y luego a sus hermanos

**Todos se pusieron a susurrar, las chicas muy alegres y con corazones en los ojos y los chicos diciendo que habían escuchado el rowdy en otro lado.**

-chicos siéntanse delante de los últimos puestos que están vacíos-dijo Kinnie señalando los penúltimos puestos

-¿y porque no atrás?-dijo Brick mirando dichos puestos

-Unas alumnas acabaron de salir a la enfermería-dijo Kinnie antes de seguir con la clase

**Los chicos sabían que algo como eso sucedería, en realidad no saben cómo son destransformadas una vez las vieron con bata pero no se dieron cuenta como eran sus rasgos.**

**La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Entro un joven de cabellera dorada y ojos azules, aparentaba 17 años**

-disculpa señorita Kinnie, ¿ha visto a Gotokuji Miyako?-dijo el chico de cabellera dorada oscura

-está en la enfermería Taakaki-dijo la señora. El muchacho se despidió

**¿Quién demonios era Gotokuji Miyako? Otra vez sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta. Esta vez entro nuestras protagonistas.**

**La mirada de Brick vio esas tres miradas que s e posaban en ellos rosa, celeste, jade… nunca las olvidara.**

**En su mente escucho la voz de él diciéndole el reglamento que fijaron.**

_No pueden enamorarse_

_No sentir compasión_

_Mostrar sentimientos falsos_

_No poder abortar la misión_

_…top secret…_

**Aun él no ha rebelado cual será el paso número 5.**

**Las horas pasaron, llego el momento del almuerzo…las chicas salieron de ahí, los chicos aun no las comprendían. Pasaron más de 2 semanas…**

_**Un día normal**_

-quienes serán las power puff girls-Dijo Boomer bebiendo de su refresco

-no lo sé- *mintió* Brick

-no se hagan los estúpidos-sabemos que son las tontas que entraron al final de clase el primer día… -ninguno de sus hermanos le dijo algo él iba a seguir discutiendo pero llego el chico de cabellera dorada que habían visto hace días.

-disculpa, ustedes son del curso de Miyako Gotokuji ¿verdad?- dijo Taakaki

**Miyako Gotokuji, ese nombre se les hace conocido, ellos lo miraban confundidos**

-ella es la chica más popular de la escuela- los chicos aún se veían confundidos-se la pasa con una otaku y una aficionada a los deportes-

_**En ese momento llego la imagen de las tres chicas, en lo cual los tres asintieron .Taakaki suspiro**_

-me harían el favor y decirle que me busque-dijo Taakaki

-¿Porque lo haríamos?, no somos nada suyo-dijo groseramente Butch

-Es que… no quiero perder a mi amiga-dijo este con pesadez y mirada triste

-Lo haremos-dijo Brick dejando desconcertados a sus hermanos-, pero para estar seguros es a la rubia ¿cierto? , -Taakaki asintió y con interrogante en la cabeza.

**Las chicas estaban en el salón, en realidad no querían salir, y llegaron sus tormentos, Kaoru se había dado cuenta que estaban entrando iba a salir pero Butch cerró la puerta**

-deja de huir Buttercup-dijo este

**Miyako despego su vista de la revista de modas y Momoko se atraganto con un dulce al escuchar la voz de Butch.**

-con que les tomo tiempo descubrir nuestras identidades ¿no?-dijo Kaoru

-tu eres Miyako ¿cierto?- pregunto Brick a la rubia

**Ella solo asintió**

-un amigo tuyo rubio te está buscando y nos dijo que lo buscaras-dijo Brick después girando su vista a la pelirroja, y le guiño el ojo disimuladamente, Momoko se atraganto con otro dulce y se sonrojo.

-ese no es asunto suyo- dijo la rubia cogió sus útiles y se fue del salón

**Después de lo sucedido pasaron 2 semanas más, la rubia evitaba a los rowdyruffboys e igual sus compañeras. Hasta ese día… ese otoño estaba muy raro…eso significaba que se iba acercando el invierno.**

-no lo puedo creer…el tonto de Butch entro a los mismo clubes que yo- dijo una fatigada Kaoru

-¿y te molesta mucho?-dijo la pelirroja

-emm… no nada- se sonrojo

**Kaoru recordó que en cada ejercicio que ellos hacían por una rara razón terminaba en el suelo junto a Butch, las primeras 20 veces lo mando a pelar papas, pero ya las otras 10 veces no hizo nada porque era costumbre.**

**Las clases terminaron, Kaoru debía ir otra vez a su club de tendo, Momoko debía ir al club de química dejando a Miyako sola. La rubia salió de dicha institución y se tomó con la persona que no quería ver.**

-Miyako-chan- decía el rubio de ojos azules. Ella ya no podía evitarlo

-oh Taakaki-kun- ¿cómo has estado?

-bien, pero oye porque te comportas raro desde ese sábado no me has hablado-dijo el rubio oscuro

-es que tenía cosas que hacer… ¿cómo esta Robín?- lo dijo con voz entristecida

-bien-se sonrojo- acepto ser mi novia, gracias a ti Miyako-chan, si no fuera por ti no hubiera tenido el valor de decírselo-dijo el chico sonriendo

**La rubia apretó cada vez su maletín**-me alegro-con una falsa sonrisa-me tengo que ir Taakaki

**La rubia salió corriendo de ese lugar, dejando el chico desconcertado; no le dijo su honorifico y lo ha llamado Taakaki…este miro al suelo y vio el pequeño llavero de pulpo que se le había caído a su mejor amiga iba a correr pero tropezó con alguien**

-discúlpame- decía Taakaki

Este tan solo lo miro

-eres del curso de Miyako cierto-dijo Taakaki

-si-dijo con voz baja

Me harías el favor y le entregas esto, debo ir a recoger a mi novia-Taakaki le dio el llavero al chico y salió corriendo.

**...**

**Ella se alegra que Taakaki sea feliz, que sea correspondido… pero aún le duele mucho… desde ese día él le había preguntado que debería hacerle la esa chica especial… y ella como tonta creía que ella era "esa chica especial". Ella debía ser castaña… no rubia… el único chico que le gusto y la rechazo indirectamente.**

**Ella por el dolor que tenía comenzó a llorar y todas las personas de allí la veían… es que ¿nunca han visto ver a una chica llorando por amor? Eso se da siempre…ella no tenía más fuerzas y entro a un parque cerca de un gran árbol se sentó y se puso a llorar, junto sus piernas para que nadie viera su rostro.**

**Boomer estaba paseando por ahí, ese plan de él no le trama mucho… pero debe hacerlo por sus hermanos… ellos están avanzando con sus contrapartes pero el no, ella es muy escurridiza- suspiro- Boomer vio el llavero que tenía en su mano, ¿un pulpo? Pues no iba a negarlo pero se veía adorable. El rubio iba pasando por alrededor de un parque… y la vio.**

**¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ella estaba llorando o estaba dormida? Si estuviese dormida su pecho no bajaría con irregularmente, ¿debía acercarse? O debería ¿huir? No debía huir…debía cumplir su cometido y que mejor que empezar con alguien sensible.**

**Miyako sintió que alguien se le sentó al lado y alzo su mirada encontrándose con la de color cobalto, se sonrojo por inercia, se iba a levantar pero el rubio la jalo.**

-¿pero qué haces?- decía la rubia alterada

-¿porque lloras?-dijo Boomer

-eso no te incumbe-dijo con acides

-Quiero que me incumba señorita-dijo este

**Ella había escuchado bien … ¿el idiota le había dicho eso?**

-Te burlaras de mí-dijo ella

-¿Me estoy burlando ahora?-dijo el rubio mirando a la rubia ella solo podía sentir tranquilidad con ese mirar

**Ella pareció meditarlo un rato, debía o no debía decírselo…**

-Y si me vas a contar de una te digo no tengo pañuelos para bebitas lloronas – esto lo dijo con gracia.

-Tonto…pues… yo debería ser castaña- y oculto su rostro

**El rubio quedo desconcertado, la rubia lo miro y comenzó a decirle todo lo que le había pasado junto a Taakaki, su primer encuentro, las batallas, las visitas al hospital y cuando su amigo le dijo que le gustaba robín necesitaba ayuda de ella, ella cada vez se le veían las lágrimas asomarse a sus ojos, cuan ella termino se puso a llorar.**

**Boomer se levantó y le ofreció su pañuelo**

-No es que no tenías-dijo ella con mirada desafiante

-No, dije no tengo para bebitas lloronas, pero al parecer sacrificas tu propia felicidad por la de él y eso es lago… bonito-el rubio se sonrojo... Pero recordó su misión y le puso una cara seria

-¿Oye quieres ir por un helado?-dijo la rubia levantándose y dándole la espalda

-¿No es que no creías en mi cambio?-dijo este levantándose

-_**Yo creo en ti**_-dijo la pequeña rubia juntando sus manos con su pecho.

**Boomer nunca olvidara esa imagen la chica que había llorado, ahora le mostraba una linda sonrisa junto a las hojas de otoño que caían**

**Aunque le tome todo el otoño e invierno, la enamoraría…**

* * *

**-ojala hayan aprendido de su pequeño hermano...ahora siguen ustedes**

* * *

Lo sé un poco largo pero me encanto la parte de los azulitos ¿y a ustedes? ¿Díganme como les pareció?


	6. Otoño TT

Este también es un pequeño corto del pasado, el proximo capitulo sera del presente

demashita powerpuff girls no es mio

* * *

**Miyako se acostó con sus sentimientos hechos un lio… ella aún estaba triste por el asunto de Taakaki, pero haber pasado la tarde con Boomer aunque no lo podía creer… él la había hecho sentir…bien. Había olvidado por completo todo su enamoramiento al ex chico bestia y el resentimiento contra Robín, todos esos sentimientos se fueron gracias a un helado que ahogo esas penas y que compartió con su enemigo.**

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

Ella en modo de agradecimiento le horneo unas galletas en forma de gatos y con un fascinante aroma a vainilla, las envolvió en un pañuelo azul cobalto… como los ojos de este.

* * *

**En el instituto de Tokio**

Al pobre de Brick le toco esperar al maestro ya que este debía decirle algo muy importante. Le dijo que fuera antes que comenzaran las clases normales.

-Rowdy llegaste a tiempo- decía el profesor entrando a la sala

-para que me necesita profesor

-veras, te digo que vas muy bien en matemáticas, eres una maravilla-decía el profesor alegre, Brick lo corto

-al grano-dijo este serio

-pues así como te va bien en matemáticas, no te va muy bien en el resto de materias, quiero asignarte un tutor-dijo este ganándose la mirada carmesí de Brick

-¿un tutor?-dijo este enfadado

-sí, Akatsutsumi… pase- Brick sonrió ladino… al parecer su plan está tomando forma

-¿si señor tanaka?-decía la pelirroja mientras entraba y puso una mirada de horro

-ahora estas a cargo de rowdy- dijo el profesor saliendo corriendo

-sensei- dijo Brick con una sonrisa picara

* * *

**_Idiota Brick no lo despertó y aparte de eso Boomer lo despertó con el ice bucket… no solo eso olvidaron comprar pan fresco y está masando un horrible pan seco y quemado._**

**_Dejo todos esos pensamientos al ver su contraparte hablando felizmente con un chico de cabello castaño, decidió espiarlos detrás de un casillero y escuchar dicha conversación._**

-¿Jajaja Kaoru, enserio?-decía el castaño

-shh no quiero que nadie se entere, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Kaoru sonrojada

-claro-dijo Mitch con una sonrisa

-Gracias… por algo somos mejores amigos-dijo Kaoru dándole una palmada en el hombro de su amigo

**Butch sonrió por inercia ese idiota está en la friendzone**

-entonces iras al baile de Halloween conmigo-decía Mitch con una sonrisita

-aún faltan como 20 días-decía Kaoru alterada

-debo reservar mi presa-lo dijo en un tono pervertido

-idiota- sonrió Kaoru y entro a su salón

**Butch no sabe la razón por la cual eso lo puso de mal humor, si así quiere jugar Kaoru… él le va a enseñar cómo.**

* * *

-cada evaluación es de 100 puntos, ¿y solo tienes 30?-decía Momoko con la boca muy abierta.

-estoy peor que usagui tsukino-dijo Brick levantando los hombros

-¿te gusta el mundo del anime y manga?-decía Momoko sorprendida

-si-dijo este

**Momoko se dio cuenta con el tono de voz que ella dijo eso y recupero su postura de seriedad.**

-después de cada clase iremos a la biblioteca o a mi casa-dijo está recogiendo sus pertenencias y dirigiéndose al salón. Brick sonrió esos iba ser interesante

* * *

**Kaoru entro al salón y vio que la única que estaba era Miyako. Fue a saludarla y vio a esta un poco rara.**

-miya..- no pudo continuar porque escucho a alguien abrir la puerta

**Butch paso y solo le dedico una mirada de hola a Miyako. Las dos estaban un poco confundidas, el tonto de Butch no la saludo, ni la molesto, ni nada. Entraron muchas más personas, luego llego Boomer no dirigió su mirada a las dos powerpuff girls solo siguió.**

**Después de eso llegaron los dos líderes a la vez, lo que se ganaron muchas miradas de parte de sus compañeros y una sonrisa en sus dos hermanos.**

**Cada chica tenía un dilema.**

_**Momoko debía ver a Brick todos los días**_

_**Miyako si entregarle las galletas a Boomer o no**_

_**Kaoru esta extrañada por el comportamiento del chico**_

...

Después de más de 7 horas de estudio era hora de salir

**Kaoru debía ir a su club y se despidió de las chicas, Momoko se despidió de Miyako diciéndole que debía estar con su "nuevo alumno" evitando decirle de quien se trataba, y bueno Miyako se dirigió a buscar al chico rubio.**

**Kaoru en sus entrenamientos siempre destacaba por ser la mejor deportista al nivel nacional, entre hombres y mujeres. Pero ese día no se sentía tan ella, el idiota ojiverde no le dedicaba la mirada, es más si la estuviera evitando... Ella quería eso pero en su interior se sentía vacía.**

**Butch por su parte estaba acumulado de estrés no había hablado con la verdecita, siempre la molestaba… en sus entrenamientos de futbol o tendo siempre se le acercaba y le decía algo como –**me gusta tu cabello**-o –**eres tan bonita**\- y gracia a eso siempre se gana un puño.**

**...**

**Momoko estaba que estallaba gracias al estúpido pelirrojo los BETARON de la biblioteca, diciendo, no eso no GRITANDO, lo horrible que era la bibliotecaria de 25 años con un ojo chueco y dentadura postiza, eso significaba llevarlo a su casa… no se iba a arriesgar que la echaran de otra biblioteca o lugar público.**

* * *

-¿esta es tu casa?

-no, vivo en ese árbol- señalando un árbol muy viejo

-ya sabía que eras enana pero enserio

**Momoko se puso demasiado roja por tal comentario que solo le dio una patada al chico que hizo que abriera la puerta de susodicha casa.**

**Brick abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos color naranja**

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Brick

-¿yo? kuriko- dijo la chica de orbes naranja

**Brick iba a levantarse pero se cayó al escuchar un grito de los mil demonios que provenía de kuriko**

-one-chan, ¿no me digas que él es tu novio?-dijo kuriko señalando a Brick

-no, solo tenemos que estudiar, yo soy la tutora de el- dijo Momoko siguiendo a su cuarto junto con Brick que estaba rojo, no es porque le gustara la pelirroja, ni que le hayan dicho que es novio de esta… es la primera vez que entrara al cuarto de una chica sin tener nada sexual .

**Miyako busco al rubio, este estaba en la entrada… la rubia se acercó.**

-hola- dijo ella con una sonrisa

**Boomer la volteo a ver y le devolvió el hola, Boomer adquirió un tono rojo en sus mejillas cuando la rubia le dio el pañito azul con un gracias.**

-¿estas mejor?, buena ya sé que estas mejor porque te veo con esa sonrisa, no es que te vea mucho si no que…- Boomer estaba muy nervioso

**Miyako soltó una risita por verlo así**

-si estoy mejor… gracias a ti- dijo ella dándole otra sonrisa

-oye, te gustaría…

-Boomer-san- Miyako y Boomer voltearon a ver a una chica de tez pálida con ojos violeta y cabello castaño, que tenía una mirada de odio hacia la rubia

-mmm- musito Boomer

**Miyako vio a la chica y supo por la mirada que tenia que se le iba a declarar a Boomer, sintió un pequeño vacío, pero ella recordó ese sentimiento egoísta que sintió por lo de robín y Taakaki… ella no se volvería a enamorar.**

-oh, tengo que irme… adiós Boomer, adiós bunny- la rubia se despidió y se fue muy rápido

* * *

**Kaoru veía a Butch como hablaba con otras chicas y regalándole una sonrisa**\- maldito perro- **pensó ella**

-Kaoru tu turno- decía el profesor

-si- Kaoru comenzó a correr y veía al azabache, **una de esas chicas beso la mejilla de él Kaoru por inercia paro y se cayó contra el suelo. Tan fuerte fue el impacto que se desmayo**

* * *

-Shakespeare fue el primero en usar insultos contra las madres de otros- decía la oji rosa diciéndole a Brick

**Brick no la escuchaba veía el cuarto, rosa... ught le dio mareo**

Sonó la puerta y Momoko la abrió

-Momoko, Kuriko me dijo que tenías visita entonces les traje un pedazo de pastel a cada uno con leche achocolatada- dijo la señora de cabello corto

-gracias mami- dijo Momoko recibiendo la bandeja y depositando un beso en l mejilla a su madre

**Momoko pensó en darle una oportunidad a ese burro, últimamente siempre las ayudan acabar el mal en la ciudad.**

**Brick quedo viendo la señora y a Momoko… Momoko tenía personalidades distintas con las personas que si le interesan.**

**Ella decidió dar un pequeño break mientras comían, ella es fanática de los dulces, su fruta favorita es la fresa, le encanta galaticman, sus mejores amigas eran Miyako y Kaoru, amores lista infinita**

-jajaja enserio- reía Brick

-los dulces me dan un ataque de sinceridad-dijo está haciendo un pequeño puchero

-pues a mí también, pero al menos yo comparto con mis hermanos-dijo este ganándose una mirada de odio infinito de parte de la pelirroja

-¿te consideras un buen líder?- dijo ella de la nada

-¿Porque lo preguntas?-pregunto este

-Las chicas dicen que yo no soy su líder-lo dijo con una mirada triste, lo que enterneció a Brick

-Tienen razón, el rosa no es un rojo-dijo el

-¿Qué haces para ser un buen líder?-dijo Momoko con una mirada retadora

-Velar por mis hermanos y ver por ellos… son mi todo-dijo el, pero guardo silencio… esa chica es…

-Vaya…- dijo ella

-¿vaya?- dijo el

_**-Eres un buen líder-**_dijo ella estrechando la mano de él

**Los dos se veía mutuamente se podría decir que paso mucho tiempo pero para ellos se les hizo un instante, rosa… puro, romántico, soñador… rojo… destrucción, crueldad, sexualidad**

**Brick cada vez se acercaba a la pelirroja, ella cada vez se acercaba más a él. Se rosaron las manos…ambos sintieron chispas…él las ignoro, en se instante, momento, segundo casi saborea los labios de dicha chica...Pero**

-Momoko- entro la mama, encontrándose a una Momoko en la cama boca abajo y un Brick sentado mirando a la ventana.

-Brick vas a comer- dijo la mujer

-no señora gracias, debo que irme, adiós señora, adiós. Momoko-dijo Brick saliendo de la habitación

-adiós- dijo Momoko aun roja por lo que casi sucede.

* * *

**Kaoru despertó en la enfermería encontrándose con unos ojos verdes esmeralda**

-¿qué paso?-dijo Kaoru sobándose la cabeza

-te desmayaste cuando te caíste-dijo Butch viéndola serenamente

-que torpe, ¿y tú que haces aquí?-dijo ella con su tono serio, pero aliviada

-quería cuidar de ti cuando te desmayaste yo...-Butch se sonrojo-... Lo siento por molestarte-dijo Butch-entonces me iré

-¡no!- grito dejando desconcertado a Butch y a ella misma

-¿porque no?

-no te vayas…quería preguntarte…-decía Kaoru sonrojada por su acción

-me he hecho masoquista por ti-dijo el

-¿Ah?-dijo Kaoru confundida

-dime si no te sientes rara cuando estamos lejos uno del otro-dijo Butch con uan mirada demasiado seria

-¿De qué hablas?-decía Kaoru, en realidad ella si se sentía así

-Deja así-dijo Butch a punto de irse

**Butch se sorprendió al sentir un abrazó de parte de la chica más ruda del instituto**

-No se abrazar, ni nada por el estilo, pero gracias por cuidar de mí

-de na...da- dijo Butch sonrojado

-vamos al campo a entrenar

-solo una cosa…-dijo el deteniendo su andar

-si- dijo Kaoru

-no tengas a otro chico que trates mal- dijo Butch escondiendo su rostro con el flequillo

-¿Cómo?- dijo kaoru nerviosa

-¿Mitch?, ¿así se llama ese engendro?.. Bueno lo tratas como me tratas a mí y eso me…-decía Butch

-¿Te pusiste celoso?- dijo Kaoru sonrojando al ojiverde

-Claro que no tabla de planchar lo que digo es-decía Butch exasperado

-Porque no te callas travesti mal vestido-dijo Kaoru con canas verdes

-Al menos soy más femenino que tu-dijo el haciendo una sexy pose

-Insecto-dijo ella

-Vaca-dijo Butch

-bestia-dijo ella

-bella-dijo Butch dejando un silencio entre los dos y después estallo en risas

_**-eres un tonto**_-dijo ella sonrojada

-Vamos -cogió al mano de la morena y sintió chispas, pero no le prestó atención

_**Aunque sea una simple apuesta ella es su objetivo y no dejaría que nadie se la quitara… ella es la muñeca de él la que puede armar y desamar a la vez.**_

**Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas, Brick y Momoko siempre se iban a la casa juntos, se acostumbró a tenerlo cerca.**

**Kaoru y Butch seguían peleando pero ellos mismo se volvieron masoquistas el uno al otro**

**Miyako y Boomer se hablaban de a pocos cada vez que uno iba a hablar con el otro un club de fans arrasaba con ellos.**

* * *

¿Les gusto?

Lo siento por tardarme mi pc se dañó TT_TT

Tranquilos en el próximo capítulo se tratara del presente, vi muchos comentarios de cómo se acercaron los rojos, y de una también le di de los verdes

Ojala le hayan gustado mucho


	7. Conociendo a viejos conocidos

_**Capitulo Vll: Conociendo a viejos conocidos**_

**Recibió la mirada desconcertada de sus hermanos**

-claro Brick, vamos corriendo-decía Butch-¿qué hora es Boomer?, oh si claro son las 11 de la noche-dijo lo último sarcásticamente

**Brick solo bufo**

-¿para qué vamos allá?-dijo Boomer

-solo iremos allá y punto-dijo Brick con tono autoritario, él era el mayor debían obedecerlo

-ni loco, es un colegio público Brick- dijo Butch asqueado

-nosotros también asistimos a uno, idiota-controversia Brick

-no cuentas con nosotros, a menos que nos digas la verdadera razón- Boomer ya estaba harto de la actitud de su hermano…sabe que es medio rarito pero ya se está pasando con mucho misterio

\- no lo hare, alístense mañana iremos a la primera hora-dijo Brick dirigiéndose a su habitación

**…**

_-no soy tan buen líder como lo decías…Momo…_

* * *

**Así como paso la noche llego la mañana dándoles un toque abrazador a nuestras ex heroínas**

**Momoko aún se preparaba psicológicamente para la entrevista que era en una semana y algo de días, estaba súper estresada.**

**Miyako consentía a los niños, así su mente se relajaría y viajaría a otro lado**

**Kaoru estaba feliz porque en un par de días no le toca ir al trabajo por lo que ya sabemos.**

**…**

**El sonido del teléfono resonó por toda la residencia "Utonio"**

-¿hola?- contesto Reiz

-¿hola? ¿Reiz?-dijo la voz

-¡abuelitooo!-exclamo el niño feliz

-¿Mi chiquillo, esta Kaoru?-dijo la voz

-está durmiendo-dijo el niño

-típico de tu madre, ¿y Miyako?-dijo la voz

-está cocinando-dijo el ojiverde

-¿y Momoko?-dijo la voz ya fatigada

**El chico pelinegro grito el nombre de su tía a todo volumen lo cual despertó a Kaoru e hizo que Miyako se cortara, y Momoko que se pegara contra la pared**

-¿qué paso Reiz?-dijo Momoko sobándose la nariz

-tía te necesita mi abuelito-dijo el niño entregándole el teléfono

Momoko tomo el teléfono, y vio a su sobrino el que la miraba detectándola

-Pa…dre-contesto nerviosa

-Hola Momoko, ¿cómo has estado?, ¿la han pasado bien en estado unidos?

-si bien- sonrió Momoko

…

_**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

…

-¿QUE PASO?-exclamo alterada Momoko

**En eso paso Reig y Reiv corriendo y atrás de ellos una Kaoru pintada con un conejito blanco en su mejilla y un parche negro en su ojo**

…

-déjame adivinar, los niños y Kaoru otra vez-dijo la voz llena de pesadez

-ujum- dijo Momoko

-querida Momoko…les quería comunicar que estoy en un vuelo directo a Townsville, quiero verlas-dijo la voz con alegría

-¿enserio?-Momoko lo dijo muy emocionada

-hace un año que no las veo, quiero verlas mi niñas-dijo la voz

-gracias por recordarnos… profesor

* * *

...

-No puedo creer que me hayan olvidado-dijo un simio verde vestido con un poncho amarillo

-no sabíamos que venias mama-dijo Brick sobándose la frente por el platanazo que le había dado el mono

-yo les di la vida trió de mocosuelos-grito el mono

-mama que tal si olvidamos ese tema y vamos a comer-dijo boomer tratando de clamar a Mojo

-yo cocinare-dijo mojo poniéndose un delantal

-¡no!- gritaron los tres al unísono

**Mojo abrió la puerta del refrigerador y encontró…N-A-D-A**

-Iré hacer una compras ya vengo-el mono salió del apartamento

-mientras tarda, vamos al colegio-dijo Brick

* * *

**…**

-debo ir al trabajo –hizo un puchero Momoko

-iré a recogerlo al aeropuerto, Miyako ¿puedes llevar a los niños al colegio?-dijo Kaoru

-claro-dijo la rubia alegre

**…**

* * *

-¡no se hablar inglés!-exclamo mojo

* * *

**…**

-bueno niños más tarde nos vemos- Miyako arranco de su bmw dejando una nube de polvo

-miren -dijo Reig mientras miraba la tienda del frente-hay dulces de frutilla- el pelirrojo corrió hacia la tienda

-apúrate Reig, ya van a cerrar- dijo el pelinegro, percatándose de la ausencia de su primo rubio- ¿umm y Reiv?

* * *

**…**

-jajaja no puede pronunciar bien-decía una señora

**Un montón de gente estaba alrededor del pobre de mojo ****burlándose**

-tenía que ser un mico estúpido- dijo un joven

**Mojo se sentía muy mal muchas veces lo han humillado por ser no tan bonito, ni tan inteligente…pero no internacionalmente…iba a llorar pero vio a alguien ponerse al frente de el**

-el mico estúpido es usted-dijo el rubio

-¿disculpa?- dijo el joven

-el mico es usted estúpido, el- señalando a mojo- es un simio y por ver sus ojos-lo miro- es extraordinario, mirase en un espejo esa nariz esta horrible

**En eso llegan dos niños más**

-lo vas a lamentar niño- el joven se acercó pero vio al pelirrojo ponerse enfrente del rubio

-Reiz ataque llave- dijo el pelirrojo

**En eso el pelinegro se le tiro al adolescente y le hizo una súper llave**

-ustedes, son los animales por permitir ese tipo de maltrato- **dijo Reiv a toda la gente que los rodeaba que lo miraban con pena**

-tranquilízate primo -dijo Reig

-¿estás bien?-le pregunto Reiv a mojo

**Mojo no decía una sola palabra, esa mirada que le daba el niño rubio, lo salvaje del pelinegro y el liderazgo del pelirrojo son muy parecidos ha…**

**¿The powerpuff girls? Pero se parecen ha the rowdyruff boys**

-¿hablas inglés?-pregunto el pelirrojo

**Mojo solo negó**

-¿hablas japonés?-pregunto el rubio

**Mojo asintió**

-vamos levántate- **los dos niños le ofrecieron las manos , mojo acepto su cordialidad … en ese tacto mojo sintió energía blanca con energía oscura, ¿Qué DEMONIOS?**

-ven- dijo el rubio- reig dile a reiz que deje a ese estúpido

-reiz ya paso tu hora de diversión-sonrio reig

**El azabache bufo y solto al joven que huyo**

**…**

-necesitas esto para un almuerzo de 4 personas- dijo el pelirrojo

-gracias niños-dijo mojo agradecido que los niños les hiciese las compras

-de nada-respondieron al unisono

**Los niños se retiraron para ir al no estaba confundido esa sensación que sintió en las manos… esas miradas…esa actitud de amor y justicia … solo significaba una cosa**

-¿soy abuelo?-se pegunto así mismo mojo

* * *

-oh no , mama nos matara si vamos tarde-dijo Reig

* * *

**…**

-me alegra tenerlo de nuevo profesor decía Kaoru mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-a mí de verte, vamos y sacamos a Miyako y a Momoko de su empleo… debo decirles algo muy importante

* * *

**Los rowdyruff boys entraron al colegio sin problema, entraron volando, ganándose la mirada de Minori**

-disculpa salón 201-dijo Brick

**La mujer quedo sin habla estos chicos sin eran guapos y aparte héroes**

-los voy a guiar- dijo Minori sonrojada, dándole un guiño a Butch, el que quedo en blanco

**La mujer sentía que iba a explotar, nunca imagino tenerlos cerca, eran toda fantasía de cualquier mujer**

**Ellos entraron y Brick vio a cada niño que estaba emocionado, se fueron a pedirles autógrafos… cafés, grises, amarillos, avellana…no, no, no esas no son las miradas**

-¿estos son todos los alumnos de esta aula?-pregunto Brick

-de hecho faltan 3 estudiantes- dijo Minori contando a todos los niños

-no han llegado los primos Utonio -dijo el profesor

**Boomer y Butch quedaron desconcertados con ese apellido ¿Utonio?**

-vamos -dijo Brick-vendremos otro día

-necesito que me des muchas explicaciones- dijo Butch

-afuera del colegio-dijo Boomer sacando a sus hermanos

**Ya afuera del colegio Butch y Boomer agarraron el brazo de su hermano mayor**

-Danos una explicación Brick-dijeron sus hermanos

-ahí está su explicación-dijo el ojisangre manteniendo la vista al frente

* * *

-mis niñas las tres juntas, debo decirles…que he hecho una investigación muy afondo con sustancias equivalente mente blanca-dijo el profesor

-a que se refiere profesor-dijo Momoko

-cuando estaban de pelea en el dinamo este quedo con sobras del polvo negro de "EL" eso causo que no perdieran sus poderes contra la batalla... ustedes vivían con sustancia blanca y pequeños grumos de sustancia negra

-dijimos al grano profesor-dijo Kaoru

-lo que trato de decir es que sus cinturones de poder pueden volver a funcionar con sustancia gris -dijo el profesor dejando a las chicas paralizadas

* * *

**….**

Rojo intenso

Rojo leve

Azul rey

Azul cobalto

Verde oscuro

Verde Jade

**Lucha de miradas, transmitían…**

Seriedad

Impacto

Nerviosismo

Serenidad

Descontrol

Shockeado

**Ese pequeño momento fue interrumpido por una llamada, Butch agarro su teléfono sin quitar la mirada de los niños**

-¿¡SE ACOSTARON CON LAS POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!?- Grito Mojo

* * *

Aqui estas gracias por los comentarios chicas

Luna QueenBlossom: espero que te halla encantado como el anterior, rojita :3 ..

roxy-chan94: La chica que me acosa con el presente aquí esta, ojala te guste Princess

Chica PPGZ : Mi computador te manda a decir gracias por preocuparte por el, que ojala te guste este capitulo (K)

Guest: Aqui esta :P


	8. Allanamiento

**Capitulo Vlll: Allanamiento**

**Butch se quedó más estático aún lo único que escucho fue THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z.**

**Boomer se encontraba perdido en esos niños… pero qué demonios esa presencia de ellos lo relajaba pero a la vez lo espantaba**

**Brick al fin encontró su objetivo esas miradas son iguales a las que vio hace mucho tiempo…pero son diferentes, sobre todo la mirada roja intensa que estaba muy impactada.**

-¡Aquí estaban jovencitos!-Dijo Minori saliendo de la puerta- vallan adentro, es increíble que traicionen la confianza de Kaoru, adentro-ordeno la señora.

**Los tres primos entraron a la institución cortando contacto visual con los RowdyRuff boys.**

**Esperen un momento esa señora había dicho ¡¿KAORU?!**

**Hay muchas mujeres que se llaman Kaoru pero es muy raro que una japonesa viva en estados unidos y con ese nombre y sobre todo si tiene una relación con esos niños**

**Butch se le adelanto a la señora, se puso al lado de esta, intentando sacándole información de esos niños y de la señora que casualmente se llama KAORU**

-No puedo dar esos datos- decía sonrojada Minori por la cercanía del muchacho ojiverde

-¿Por qué no puedes? Eres la coordinadora de este instituto, no hay nada que te detenga- decía Butch acercándose más a la señora.

-Yo…- Minori estaba roja como un tomate, sinceramente de los tres rowdy le gustaba mucho el azabache por su mirada tan seria y atractiva.

* * *

**Se habían mantenido en silencio, hasta que Kaoru estallo**

-¿Dónde sacaremos dicha sustancia?, _**él**_ nos succiono toda la energía blanca-decía Kaoru muy alterada, no creía en ese tipo de milagro

-¿cómo demonios la sacaríamos?-esta vez fue Momoko, también hastiada del dicho tema que nunca se hará realidad

-chicas no toda su energía blanca se fue-decía el profesor con un tono esperanzador al ver la aurora que tenía las chicas-esta fue guardada como genes-decía el profesor

-No puede ser-dijo Miyako por primera vez en la conversación abriendo sus ojos como platos

-Al parecer Miyako lo entendió-dijo el profesor con una sonrisa

-Los niños-susurro Miyako

-así es toca extraerle un poco de su cuerpo con una aguja y..-el profesor fue interrumpido por

-Ni se le ocurra profesor-dijo Momoko- mi Reig tiene dos miedos, uno de esos es que Miyako consiga novio y el otro son las inyecciones-

-Yo me largo-dijo Kaoru cogiendo su chaqueta

-¿no querías ser la heroína de Reiz?-pregunto el profesor

-danos una semana profesor, le daremos la respuesta antes de que se valla-dijo Momoko

-¿Me acompañan a recogerlos?- pregunto kaoru

* * *

**Reiv estaba en las nubes vio a los rowdyruff boys, no entendía esa mirada de ellos y de sus primos, son solo personas pero había algo muy especial en ese tonto rubio que los miraba con nerviosismo.**

**Reiz estaba impacto al fin vio a sus nuevos héroes y los pudo admirar más de cerca sobre todo la mirada de descontrol del ojiverde, se parecía a su mami.**

**Reig aún seguía impactado conoció a una celebridad, quería ser como ellos así de fuertes y tener poderes, algo le dice que deben ir a Tokio a desaparecer todas sus dudas**

**Los rowdyruff boys estaban frotando bajo el cielo del colegio esperando una señal de esos niños, Brick debía hablar con sus hermanos aparte que casi le parten el brazo, quieren respuestas de esos niños. Vieron una camioneta estacionarse, sus miedos se hacían cada vez más cerca, salieron los niños. Los rrbz los siguieron con la mirada y los vieron subir a la dicha camioneta. Decidieron seguirlos, fue cuarenta y cinco minutos de vuelo y llegaron a una casa de clase medio alta fuera de la ciudad.**

**Del auto salieron los tres niños, y los chicos no pudieron creer quien salió de la camioneta.**

-¿UTONIO?- el hombre cerró la puerta y entro a la residencia

**Estaban muy confundidos, que demonios hacia Utonio con esos niños.**

-gracias profesor por recogerlos-dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa

-deben descansar chicas, yo me quedare con ellos-dijo el profesor Utonio.

**Los niños estaban pasando de puntillas hacia sus habitaciones, pero.**

-Diablillos…-kaoru los llamo con dulzura, algo andaba mal-

-¿Si?-dijeron los tres

-porque llegaron tan tarde al colegio-esta vez fue Miyako que estallo

-ella los dejo en la puerta del colegio, ¿Por qué no entraron?-dijo momoko

**Los chicos pensaban que MINORI es una SAPA.**

-es que vi unos dulces en la tienda del frente, y los arrastre conmigo-dijo Reig rascándose la nuca

-chicas no los regañen-dijo Utonio lo cual los chicos se aliviaron y salieron corriendo de allí.

**Ya en la habitación de los niños**

-no sintieron algo muy raro cuando ellos nos vieron- pregunto el pelirrojo

-nos veían con cara de espanto- dijo Reiv

-pero fue genial-dijo Raze

**Los rrbz se sentaron en el tejado esperando a que los niños salgan y enfrentar a Utonio**

-Niños a comer-grito Utonio

**Los chicos bajaron encontrándose con un festín, ocasionando que Utonio los mirara y recordara algunas cosas**

_-rico- comía Raze untándose la cara, eso le recordaba como comía Butch, come como un animal_

_-no hables con la boca llena- dijo Reiv, eso le recordaba los modales de Boomer en la mesa_

_Y vio a Reig le recordaba la seriedad de Brick. Solo suspiro._

**Los rrbz perdieron el tiempo ya eran las 12 de la noche y no salía nadie entonces decidieron por entrar a la casa.**

**No caminaron por el piso decidieron flotar, esa casa era muy grande, decidieron subir al segundo piso, ninguno miraba las fotos que se posaban allí. Vieron 5 puertas, quien posee una casa tan grande.**

**Pero se fijaron en los letreros que decían en ellas una decía huéspedes, otras tres no decían nada, y otra tenia Reig, Reiz y Reiv en forma de trencito. Optaron por entrar a ella y bingo eran ellos. Algo no pasó por desapercibido a Butch, esa gorra que estaba en el escritorio se le hacía muy familiar.**

**Decidieron irse y volver por la mañana, se dirigieron a su casa. Recibieron un regaño por parte de mojo.**

**Brick de la rabia dijo que se explicase porque estaba harto del que mono dijera malos padres o, padre no es el que engendra si no el que cría, o tenían ser creados por pelos de mono. Ya estaba harto**

-¿¡te puedes explicar, MAMA!?-Pregunto Brick aunque eso sonó mas como regaño

-con que no lo saben-decía sarcástico- hoy vi unos niños que se parecen mucho a ustedes

-parecido no más-dijo Butch ganándose un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de su "mama"

-déjame terminar y no solo eso… también se parecen a las powerpuff girls

**Butch se atraganto con la sopa, Boomer soltó la cuchara y Brick se calló de la silla**

-POWER PUFF GIRLS?-gritaron los trillizos

-SI-respondió mojo

\- ¿las viste, donde están?-interrogaron los tres

-No las he visto, esos niños huelen a ustedes y a ellas-dijo mojo

-como sacaste la conclusión-pregunto Boomer jalándolo del camison

-aparte que tienen rayos GRISES que son muy raros tienen la actitud del amor de y la justicia

**Eso no podía ser verdad, no tenía que serlo**

* * *

**…Ya habían pasado cuatro días y ellos decidieron hacer otra vez el allanamiento,.. Entraron a la habitación sin culpa Brick tropezó con algún juguete y eso sonó duro lo que despertó a Momoko.**

-shh buena idiota-dijo Butch

**Se ganó la mirada asesina de Brick, Boomer estaba analizando la habitación hasta que vio eso**

-son los hijos de ellas- dijo Boomer shockeado

-porque lo dices-dijeron Butch y Brick

**Boomer solo señalo el pulpo morado que tenía el rubio, Brick y Butch se espantaron sabían que ese era el pulpo favorito de Miyako, y no solo eso el pelirrojo se estiro y dejo ver lo que tenía amarrado**

-eso es de Momoko-dijo Brick abriendo cada vez más los ojos

**Momoko al igual que Miyako y la sonámbula de Kaoru escucharon los murmullos de la habitación**

-interrumpieron mi sueño-decía Momoko con voz baja teniendo un libro en sus manos

-debemos decirle..que..zzzz- decía una Kaoru dormida

**Optaron por abrir la puerta**

**Los chicos retrocedieron se dieron cuenta de algo que no querían saber, sintieron tres respiraciones atrás suyo.**

_**Trágame tierra**_

_Momoko soltó el libro que tenía en las manos y con una cara de ¿WT?._

_Miyako quedo shockeada_

_Y Kaoru bueno ella seguía dormida de pie_

_Brick quedo su cara hecha un poema estaba muy asombrada e ¿excitada? Momoko se veía muy sexy con esa pantaloneta y short de seda rosa_

_Boomer se sonrojo al ver a Miyako con un vestido de seda blanco y sus cabellos suelto, los años le sentaron bien_

_Butch estaba entre impactado y riéndose, Kaoru tenía un moco saliéndole de la nariz y obviamente la azabache estaba hermosa con su camisón_

**Adelanto del próximo capitulo**

-Profesor…aceptamos

* * *

-Quiero conocer a mi hijo- dijo Boomer

* * *

-no te acerques a ellos- grito kaoru

* * *

-se veian bien-dijo Butch

* * *

_**Miyako solto una lagrima**_

* * *

-quiero conocerlos- dijo un mojo feliz

* * *

-buenas tardes comienza la entrevista de los rrbz como su entrevistadora Momoko akatsatsumi, ¿como están chicos?


	9. Entrevista a medias

**Todos estaban en transe ninguno se movía, silencio rotundo, bueno fue hasta que Kaoru de lo dormida que estaba se dirigió a la cama de Raze y se acostó con él. Todos la siguieron con la mirada, Butch dio un paso hacia la cama, pero lo último que vio fue un puño de Miyako en su cara y cayó al suelo.**

**Miyako solo soltó una lágrima, no quería que esos imbéciles se les acercara.**

**Por el ruido Kaoru se despertó y miro la escena, se estremeció al ver a Momoko con una mirada de odio profundo a Miyako seria, decidió levantarse.**

-chicas que les pa…-no pudo continuar vio la mirada verde que estaba en el suelo. Su aurora se puso negra.

**Se le abalanzo a Butch, le jalaba el cabello y le daba golpes en la cara, sabía que no le haría daño pero ella lo necesitaba, botaba lágrimas y caían en el rostro del ojiverde. Momoko y Miyako los separaron.**

**Butch estaba ¿dolido? Kaoru había llorado**

**Silencio otra vez.**

**Brick estaba impacto hace más de ocho años que no las veía, y lo que vio fue una posición de odio por parte de ellas.**

-Ho..-fue interrumpido por Momoko

-¡porque demonios están aquí!-pregunto con repulsión Momoko

-nosotros-quería hablar, pero otra vez

-Lárguense de mi casa-dijo Momoko señalando la puerta

-no quiero-dijo este

-porque desaparecieron-pregunto Boomer, viendo la mirada de Miyako que estaba llena de odio, esa mirada fue la última que le dirigió hace 8 años

-¡No les incumbe, ahora largo!-Dijo en voz alta Kaoru, quería ser lo más estática posible…pero no podía ellos los que estaban enfrente de ellas les arruinaron la vida.

-No que…-Brick fue interrumpido otra vez por…una almohada

-¡Dejen dormir!-grito el pequeño rubio somnoliento mientras lanzaba una almohada que le cayó a Brick en la cara

**Todos miraban confundidos.**

_**Brick quedo mirando las camas se quería acercar pero Kaoru se puso en el camino**_

-¿qué putas cree que hace?-Kaoru estaba dolida-¡Largoooo!

-quienes son ellos-dijo Butch señalando a los niños

-no les incumbe-dijo Miyako por primera vez en la conversación.

**Butch, Brick y Boomer ignoraron las palabras de las chicas y se acercaron a las camas**

-¡No te acerques a ellos!-Grito Kaoru

-Mami quien no…-despertó Raze rascándose los ojos, Raze quedo mirando la escena algo…confundido

-¿Mami te duele otra vez el estómago…?-esta vez dijo Rage estirando los brazos y abriendo lentamente los ojos, ¿pero qué demonios hacían ellas con los rrbz?

-¡Mañana hay escuela cállense de una…vez!-dijo rave malhumorado no lo habían dejado dormir y vio a su madre de ¿malgenio?

**Silencio otra vez**

-¿Mami conoces a los rrbz?- dijo Rage con ciertas dudas, el pelirrojo estaba viendo a su madre de una forma ¿acosadora?

**El profesor entro a la habitación, había mucho ruido y se sorprendió al ver rrbz &amp;ppgz juntos**

**Todos miraron al profesor.**

-¿que hacen ustedes aquí?.pregunto el profesor

-ya nos vamos-dijo Brick. Al parecer Momoko tiene una vida sin él, pues que esperaba la hizo sufrir no podía esperar mas

-No se vallan- dijeron al unísono los niños

**Todos quedaron mirando la escena**

**Raze jalo del camisón a Kaoru y la llevo al lado de Butch**

-él es mi héroe mami, ¿lo conocías?-dijo Raze esperanzado

**Ella quedo en silencio y más dolida aun**

**Butch a cambio tomo una tonalidad carmesí en sus mejillas él era ¿su héroe?**

-¿porque están aquí?- dijo rave de sus primos le parecía raro que unos héroes famosos estuviesen invadiendo su habitación y discutiendo con sus progenitoras

-oigan si, y porque miras a mi mama así- dijo Rage-

**Brick se sonrojo, nunca creyó ser tan obvio**

-no importa eres mi héroe favorito- comenzó a decir Rage abrazando la pierna de Brick-pero no te acerques a mi tía Miyako…porque lo lamentaras- lo dijo con una mirada asesina.

**Kaoru vio esa escena y alejo Rage de Brick**

-lárguense ya, y no los demandaremos -dijo kaoru

-nosotros las demandaremos-Dijo Butch

-profesor quiero que haga una prueba de ADN-dijo Boomer, ese niño con esa mirada y como se expresa… quiere quitarse todas las dudas

**Todos quedaron mirándolo con cara de wtf**

-¿Agujas?, ¡noooo!-grito Rage-pero para que

-¿ADN?-pregunto rave

**Miyako agarro a Boomer del cuello, todos quedaron impactados. Ella lo miraba con puro odio, Boomer no recordaba que la chica más dulce y que una vez fue su novia podía emitir esa mirada tan soberbia.**

-Profesor… llévate a los niños a mi habitación ahora - ordeno la ojiazul

-pero…díganles la verdad- dijo el profesor llevándose a los niños

**El profesor hizo caso y encerró a los niños en esa habitación**

**Momoko y Kaoru imitaron a la rubia y agarraron del cuello a su contraparte.**

-¿Creen que es fácil tener una vida como la de nosotras?, ¿Qué no nos costó nada alejarnos?- miraba a Boomer con asco

-Humillación tras humillación-esta vez fue Kaoru que miraba con repulsión a Butch el que la miraba desconcertado

-ser madres solteras-suspiro Momoko mirando con desprecio a brick

-criticadas por la sociedad-dijo Kaoru

-Engañadas- Miyako los miro a los tres

-pero pudimos salir…gracias a la gente que creyó en nosotras-dijo momoko

-y ahora que nuestra vida está tranquila, y llegan en el momento-dijo kaoru

-que ya los olvidamos-dijo Momoko, ganándose la mirada de los tres chicos.

**Las chicas los soltaron.**

-¿Por qué vinieron?-dijo Miyako

-queríamos saber quiénes eran ellos, tienen un poder extraordinario

-son nuestros hijos- dijo Kaoru

**Hijos, hijos, hijos … hicieron eco en su mente**

-¿Quiénes son los padres?- dijo Butch este temita lo sacaba de quicio

**Las chicas suspiraron, ellos a veces son tan idiotas, se miraron entre sí, si ellos llegaban a demandarlas y les hicieran la prueba de ADN estarían en graves problemas y ellos tendrían la custodia de ellos. Momoko decidió hablar**

-No merecen Ni siquiera saberlo, pero ni modo. Solo diré

-verano.-dijo Kaoru interrumpiendo a Momoko.

**Los tres captaron y se pusieron sonrojados, eso significaba una cosa**

-¿soy padre?- dijeron ellos al unísono

**Eso formo un agujero en el corazón de las chicas**

-quiero conocer a mi hijo- dijo Boomer sonriente, pero Momoko se interpuso

-¿qué creen?, hace más de ocho años esperamos a que nos rescataran, no pueden venir acá y armar guerra.

\- solo tiempo… para explicarles la situación- dijo Kaoru

**Miyako les paso una foto que los niños tenían en el escritorio.**

**Brick miro el pelirrojo se parecía a él, aunque tiene rasgos de Momoko…se ve que es hiperactivo.**

**Boomer miro al rubio, tenía una mirada serena y llena de ternura, se les parece a ellos**

**Butch formo una sonrisa en sus labios, ese niño tiene un gran parecido a él, y no solo a él sino también a ella.**

**-se parece a mí-dijeron los hermanos al unísono**

**¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien que se parece mucho a la persona que tanto odias? Pensaron las tres.**

**Esa madrugada volviendo a casa tenían emociones revueltas entre ellas asombro, felicidad, duda y tristeza… ellos se lo merecían no podían hacer una máquina del tiempo y retrocederlo para hacer las cosas bien.**

**Entraron al apartamento mojo tenia ojeras los estaba esperando**

-¿y bien?-pregunto mojo, sus hijos se veían extraños

-eres abuelo- dijo Boomer sonriente

**Mojo estallo de felicidad, era hora que sus hijos sentaran cabeza y tuvieran algo serio**

-quiero conocerlos-dijo un alegre mojo- y ver a las súper apestosas

L**os chicos cambiaron de una sonrisa a una mirada triste**

-ellas…nos odian- dijo Brick un poco decepcionado-pero me da igual.

**Mojo quedo pensativo, fue tan grave ese daño**

-pero se veían…bien-se sinceró Butch

**Mojo alzo la ceja por la confesión de su hijo**

-ustedes se enamoraron de ellas-mojo pregunto

-que va- mintió- nunca estaría enamorado de esa apestosa

-mucho menos de una chillona-dijo Boomer

-sobre todo no estoy enamorado de una marimacha

**Pasaron los días, no se volvieron a ver, los niños les preguntaban que hacia los rrbz en su habitación y ellas evitaban el tema. Ya era el día de la entrevista.**

**Los chicos con sus uniformes en la sala de estar, no sabían quién era la entrevistadora.**

**Momoko siempre tan formal con su traje rosa con falda, Kaoru y Miyako podían entrar al edificio pero no al cuarto, era una entrevista privada. Optaron por esperarla en su escritorio**

**Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver a la ppgz rosa entrar, Brick solo pensó una cosa**

**F-A-L-D-A = S-E-X-Y**

**Momoko empezó a grabar con una pequeña grabadora**

-Buenas tardes, hoy comienza la entrevista de los the rowdyruff boys z, con su entrevistadora Momoko Utonio. ¿Cómo están?- Momoko hablaba como una profesional los chicos estaban admirándola.

-Bien gracias-dijo Butch sabía que su hermano Brick se paralizaría

-bueno chicos-lo dijo con asco- tengo varias preguntas una de esas porque vinieron a Townsville

-vinimos a derrotar un súper villano-dijo Boomer-ya la conoces

-la mujer de las serpientes ¿cierto?-dijo Momoko tristemente…extrañaba a su amiga Annie

-Si-respondieron al unísono

-¿siempre fueron héroes de Tokio?-Momoko se sorprendió por la pregunta que hizo

-de hecho- sonrió Boomer con burla-despojamos a las ppgz

-no eran muy responsables-dijo Butch con sonrisa ladina

**Después de varias peguntas aburridas, Momoko vio unas preguntas fuera de lugar, pero debía preguntarlas no pueden arriesgar a que la despidan**

-¿tienen algún romance?-pregunto Momoko no dándoles la mirada

-Define romance-Brick le sonrió con maldad

-relación amorosa-enfatizo Momoko

-Relaciones si, amores no-dijo Brick con una asquerosa sonrisa que se enganchaba de oreja a oreja

-Vuelvo a preguntar de nuevo… ¿algún romance?

-No-dijeron los tres al unísono, pero se escuchó más la voz de Brick

-¿un viejo amor?-como odiaba al que hizo esas preguntas

-sí, ella me odia-dijo Boomer con una mirada triste, Momoko no es tan tonta para caer en ese teatro.

-mi viejo amor… la vi hace poco, también me odia-dijo Butch seriamente…tampoco se tragó esa patraña

-está delante de mí…-los tres hermanos estallaron en risas por ver la cara de Momoko

-jajaja no seas tonto Brick-lo miro asesinamente-bueno vamos a la siguiente pregunta

-¿me odias del todo?- pregunto Brick, no soportaba la mirada que ella le transmitía, aunque él se la gano.

Momoko con su cara seria solo suspiro y lo miro con mucha seriedad

-si- dijo como si nada- editar esa parte.

**Todos quedaron en silencio**

-gracias chicos, adiós-Momoko abrió la puerta pero…

**Brick agarro a Momoko del brazo ella soltó una lagrima, ese tacto…**

-momo-chaaaan-decía un compañero de Momoko se posiciono en frente de ella-

**Momoko solo sonrió, su salvación**

-Hola Dexter- la chica lo dijo con una súper sonrisa que hizo que Brick, sintiera algo muy… raro

-El grupo de trabajo quiere ir a comer, vamos y de una llevas a Kaoru y Miyako-dijo el chico sonriente

-si iré por ellas, pero pagas mi almuerzo- lo dijo con una sonrisa y sonrojo en sus mejillas

-sí, Mike invita a Kaoru y los otros 5 hombres invitan a Miyako

Brick se puso realmente celoso el chico le regalaba sonrisas a Momoko y esta las devolvía

Butch pensó ¿quién es Mike?

Boomer solo abrió los ojos otros cinco, al parecer Miyako sigue siendo popular entre los hombres

Brick sintió como Momoko se zafaba del agarre, e irse con los cuatro ojos donde estaban Miyako y Kaoru.

-¿Quiénes es ese ridículo?- le susurro Dexter a Momoko, que miraba de arriba abajo al pelirrojo

-soy el padre de su hijo- dijo Brick, sorprendiendo a todos en su alrededor.

-y yo soy el padre del hijo de Miyako- dijo Boomer mientras miraba mal a los que miraban a Miyako con mucha lujuria , los cuales se asustaron

-Y yo, obviamente soy el padre del hijo de Kaoru-lo dijo como si nada

Momoko solo penso una cosa ... HIJOS DE MONA

* * *

_**¿les gusto el capitulo?**_

_**Recibi muchos reviews , gracias a Locatotalmente. Chica PPGZ, Luci-sella, Ana Asato-chan, Wawaisenshi,Yuuka, Guest, BrickxBloss-Reds, Ilsy y sobre todo a Luna Queen Blossom ;)**_

* * *

**_Adelantos del proximo capitulo_**

-¿quieres ir al baile de Halloween conmigo?

* * *

Momoko bailaba muy sensualmente lo que hizo que Brick se sonrojara

* * *

-¿Que relacion tenias con Taakaki?-decia Boomer muy serio

EL se acerco a los rowdy ruff boys

-recuerden su mision-


	10. Hojas

**Capitulo X: Hojas**

**El gran caos apenas empieza**

A Kaoru le gusta esta fecha le encanta recibir dulces y dar travesuras, también ver a la gente disfrazada eso hacía ver ese día mágico o las súper fiestas locas que hacen pero lo que más le encanta del Halloween es su clima, porque está diciendo que se acerca la navidad…le encanta su frio y que las hojas de cerezo caigan en su cara, pero nadie lo sabe; muchos creen que a ella le encanta el Halloween por las bromas mas no por las hojas de cerezo.

Ese día ella llego temprano para reclamar las boletas para el baile de esa noche, pero se encontró con su amigo Mitch en la salida, lo veía demasiado extraño…él estaba rojo tal vez comió chile de nuevo y le toca llevarlo a la enfermería.

-Mitch- **la azabache decidió llamar a su amigo**

-Kao…ru- **tartamudeo Mitch más rojo de lo que estaba**

-vamos a la enfermería- **poniendo la mano de ella en el hombro de él-deja de comer chile eso te produce gases**

-¡no de eso no se trata!-**le grito a Kaoru**

Kaoru iba a preguntar de que se trataba entonces pero se escuchó un grito demasiado terrorífico decidió ir a investigar dejando a Mitch solo. Ella busco desesperadamente de dónde provenía ese grito y vio a Momoko con corazones en sus ojos.

Kaoru se sobo la cabeza para que no saliera un grito infernal porque Momoko la haya asustado Pero la pelirroja se le adelanto y la abrazo

-¿pero qué demonios te pasa?- **pregunto asustada**

-Kaoru si hay esperanza para mí también hay esperanza para ti- **dijo Momoko más feliz que político en navidad.**

Kaoru la iba a separar pero vio que todo el pasillo se llenó de hombres eso significa una sola cosa: _**Miyako**_

Ella comenzó a quitar a uno por uno del lado de Miyako. La rubia estaba asustada pero vio a sus ángeles que la iban a salvar

-Idiotas aléjense de ella-**hablo severamente Kaoru**

-Pero quiero que Miyako-chan valla al baile conmigo-**decía un chico castaño**

-No conmigo-**comenzó a decir otro chico pelinegro**

-Nooo-**dijeron los otros 200 chicos**

-¡Basta, ella no ira con ninguno de ustedes porque ella ira con...- **Kaoru volteo a mirar a todos lados encontrando a alguien que no estuviera interesado en la rubia.**

-Miyako ira con…-**comenzó a decir Kaoru**

-¡Mitch!-**grito Momoko**

-¿QUEEEE?- **Dijeron todos incluyendo a Miyako y a Mitch**

-que lastima-**comento un chico**

-qué pena contigo Miyako-chan-**dijo otro chico**

-Gotokuji-san discúlpenos**-dijeron los otros y se fueron**

-sí, tranquilos- **Miyako solo pensaba una cosa EMPUJAR A KAORU y MOMOKO EN UN POSO**

…

Los rrbz entraron al pasillo encontrándose con más de 200 tipos que venían con una aurora depresiva.

-¿Qué paso?- **pregunto Boomer a sus hermanos**

Estos solo alzaron los hombros

-Boomer-kun- **llego la chica de los ojos lilas**

-¿Qué pasa bunny?- **pregunto Boomer**

-¿podemos ir juntos al baile de hoy?, antes de que las arpías de 7, 8, 9, 10,11 grado vengan y te pregunten- decía la chica con un brillo en sus ojos

Brick y Butch quedaron atónitos de que Boomer tuviera más admiradoras que ellos juntos

-Lo que pasa Bunny es que..

-a Miyako ya tiene pareja- **comento la chica con una sonrisa**

**Oh oh ÉL lo matara**

_Flash back_

_-esa Momoko es una estúpida, es muy enamoradiza-decía un Brick muy molesto_

_-lo dices porque ella no se ha fijado en ti-dijo Butch_

_Brick se puso rojo como su gorra_

_-chicos no peleen-suplicaba Boomer muy inútilmente _

_El muñeco de él se levantó y se acercó a los rowdyruff boys_

_-recuerden su misión-lo decía con una voz muy potente_

_-siempre la recordamos, no seas intenso-decía Brick aun molesto_

_-lo digo porque no quiero que se apiaden de esas…_

_Los rowdyruff vieron que su única alternativa es enamorarlas_

_Fin flash back_

-jajajajajaja-**se burlaron Butch y Brick**

\- y Momoko también tiene pareja- **dijo Bunny viendo la cara de Brick**

A Brick pareció caerle un balde de agua helada

-bueno, espero tu respuesta Boomer-kun

Toco plan B, enamorarlas en el baile…excepto Butch, el ira a preguntarle a Kaoru directamente, Butch llego como flash y vio a la chica que sacaba unos libros de su casillero

_**Butch Pov**_

_**Vamos, Gavilán galán**_

-Kaoru- **dijo este**

Ella solo levanto la ceja

-quería preguntarte algo

-no tengo dinero

-no eso, no

-¿qué es Him?

-tu Kaoru Matsubara-** decía Butch sacando una flor de cerezo enrojeciendo a Kaoru-¿Quieres ir al baile Halloween conmigo?**

-Es una broma ¿cierto?- **lo decía muy seria**

-No, quiero ir contigo

-como sabias ..que

-te eh observado como miras las flores de cerezo

Kaoru enrojecio

-eso significa

-sería una lástima que fueras solo, entonces- estaba más roja que el lazo de Momoko-si

-que feliz me haces- dijo Butch sin pensarlo lo que lo dejo sonrojado

-nos vemos en la noche.

A la hora del descanso Brick miraba asesinamente a Momoko

-Brick-Pooh- se escuchó decir a Himeko

Brick de lo dolido que estaba

-hey chimoltrufia-llamaba a Himeko- esta noche te espero

Himeko solo se sonrojo

En la mesa de las ppgz

-lo siento por arrastrarte en esto Mitch-decia una avergonzada Miyako

-Hay un consuelo, tengo al lado a la chica más hermosa de todo el colegio-mostrándole una sonrisa a la rubia

-gracias- Miyako le sonrió-por cierto ¿con quién iras Momoko?

-Iré con Kenshi de tercer grado-decia la pelirroja con corazones en sus ojos

-¿ese no es el tipo raro que habla con las marionetas?-dijo Kaoru

-hace espectáculo para niños pequeños-debatió Momoko

-Si para niños de 15 años-decía con burla Mitch

-¡Chicos basta!, mejor hablemos de los disfraces- sonrió Miyako dándole miedo a Kaoru -Eh Miyako… no … yo comprare el mío-trato de decir esperanzada Kaoru

-tonterías, yo los hare- Miyako se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió rumbo al baño

Cuando la observaron alejarse suspiraron… Miyako un día de esos será una gran diseñadoramaniaca

-Kenshi lalalala Kenshi- cantaba Momoko

Ya deja de cantar-dijo Kaoru

-oh que lastima que Brick-sempai tenga ya cita-decía Una chica atrás de la mesa de las chicas

-enserio-un poco desanimada decía la otra chica- ¿con quién ira?

-no se …- respondió triste-pero que afortunada

La mesa se quedó en silencio hasta que Mitch decidió hablar

-valla, esos chicos sí que son muy populares

-sin duda pero también son una molestia, verdad Momo…Momoko estas bien-decía Kaoru con molestia pero después cambio a una preocupada

Momoko no sabe la razón por la cual eso la hizo sentir mal, tenía la cita de sus sueños porque carajos se inmuta con esa noticia.

-Mooomoookooo-gritaba Kaoru

Solo se giró al verla

-¿qué te pasa mujer?-pregunto la morena

-Debo que irme-dijo la pelirroja mientras cogió camino

-¿pero qué le pasa?-decía Mitch

-No tengo idea-termino decir Kaoru devorando sus papas

Miyako iba tarareando una canción hasta que vio algo que le pulso el corazón

Era Boomer besando a otra chica…. Esa era Bunny

-entonces es un sí, ¿cierto?- dijo la chica de orbes lila lamiéndose el labio

Boomer solo asintió con la cabeza

-Wiii, ahora se lo diré a todos- la chica salió prácticamente volando

El rubio apenas suspiro, la chica si era pesada pero besaba muy bien… levanto su mirar y vio a la pequeña rubia quien se ocultaba en la pared

-Miyako- dijo Boomer

\- Hola- dijo Miyako

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien-dijo cortante la rubia…eso no paso por desapercibido para el oji azul

-¿Porque estas así?

-Hazme un favor-dijo con la voz más fría que le ha escuchado, el solo la miro fijamente

-La próxima vez que estés dando esos espectáculos sexuales leves por favor no lo hagas en público, más bien hazlos en un cuarto ya que esos espectáculos no son agradables a simple vista.-

Miyako apenas se marchó y Boomer quedo con cara de WTF

Después del instituto las chicas se dirigieron a la casa de Miyako, mientras los chicos fueron a tiendas, a ver qué clase de disfraces había

-¿Por qué ….¿DIABLOS DEBO ESTAR SEMIDESNUDA!?-gritaba Kaoru avergonzada y enojada

-Tomar tus medidas- dijo Miyako muy seria

-Kao, ¿con quién iras al baile?-pregunto una interesada Momoko

-con alguien-se sonrojo al decirlo

Miyako dejo de tomar las medidas y la miro con incredulidad

-¿con quién?- dijeron la rubia y la pelirroja al unísono

Kaoru no estaba convencida en decirles, mejor que lo descubran por si solas

-es un secreto, mejor termina las medidas

-sabes… me siento alegre por eso… entonces… te complaceré

Momoko y Kaoru quedaron mirándola confundidas.

-Hay muchos disfraces trillados-decía Brick

-disfrázate de una manzanita rojito-decía Butch ganándose la risa de Boomer

-idiota

**Momoko quedo fascinada con su disfraz, es mas no es vulgar es sorprendente… ella era la hija de caperucita roja y el lobo feroz… un hibrido… tenía una falda corta pero esponjosa roja con delantal blanco… una camisa de cuello bandeja blanca manga corta con un cinturón negro con chapa dorada… medias blancas con moños rojos pero rasgados, zapatos de chacón, una cola gris, orejas de lobo grises y su inseparable capa roja (Inspiración Cerise Hood).**

**Ese día ira con el cabello ondulado y suelto... un poco de rímel y brillo de fresa.**

**La chica rosada ya estaba lista.**

**Kaoru fue un poco más complicada, pero de igual manera le encanto su disfraz**

**Se trataba de un ángel caído… era un vestido de corsé negro lo que resaltaba su parte delantera, la falda era cola de pato con velo transparente… resaltando la falda negra, hizo las alas negras en punta. Se puso una gargantilla de cadena negra y gemas verde. Se puso unas botas negras y largas**

**Se puso rímel y labial vino tinto, se aliso el cabello**

La sensual chica Verde ya estaba lista

-Dios mío te ves hermosa Kaoru- dijo la pelirroja

-tu disfraz es muy original Kaoru

-¿y Miyako?-pregunto Momoko

\- a qui estoy- se dejó ver la rubia

Kaoru y Momoko quedaron Boquiabiertas

-¡MIYAKO! Estas hermosa

-gracias chicas-respondió con una sonrisa

**Miyako opto por disfrazarse de Superchica… su disfraz constaba con una falda corta con cinturón amarillo la camisa azul manga larga ombliguera con el logo de la S, botas rojas y la súper capa roja**

**Opto por ir con el cabello suelto con ondas, rímel y labial rojo**

-eres la súper hermosa superchica… yo me quería disfrazar de eso-lloraba Momoko

-perdón era un secreto-respondió Miyako- bueno vamos a la fiesta, Mitch me dijo que lo viera allá.

Con los chicos

**Brick salió del mostrador disfrazado de Peter pan**

**Butch salió disfrazado de Drácula**

**Boomer de Thor**

-¿Porque carajos te vestiste del mejor?- preguntaron al unísono

\- porque yo si busque bien, además Thor es rubio- dijo acariciando su cabello-

-pero tiene que usar extensiones- sonrieron sus hermanos

-desgraciados -decía-Boomer con extensiones

**Al llegar a la fiesta Himeko se hizo al lado de Brick**

-¿quién eres?-dijo Brick

-Soy Himeko- dijo en tono meloso al ver que Brick no la reconocía dijo- Soy la chimoltrufia.

-mm ya, ¿de qué te disfrazaste?

-soy una bailarina princesa- dijo Himeko mostrando el chillón traje amarillo

-Boomer-kun

-Vea pues Bunny eres una Conejita Lila

-noooo, soy una liebre playboy- dijo la chica que vestía como una conejita playboy

-y tu cita no ha llegado Butch- decía Brick- Tal vez te plantaron galán

**Al abrirse las puertas dejaron ver a las tres hermosas chicas que estaban ahí.**

**Brick se sonrojo al punto de salirle sangre por la nariz de la excitación que tenía la ver su contraparte de caperucita loba.**

**Butch estaba más que impactado Kaoru estaba hermosa, y muy femenina sonrió… ella se arregló para el**

**Boomer quedo sin habla, viendo el traje de Miyako y viendo su fina sonrisa su cabello suelto sus largas piernas y sus pee… déjenlo en la imaginación**

-no me plantaron Brick-sonrió el moreno y se dirigió hacia donde su chica

**Mitch se acercó donde sus amigas y no pudo dejar de verlas, él estaba vestido de Zombi**

-chicas están hermosas- dijo Mitch sonrojado al verlas

-ey-hablo kaoru- infiltraste ya sabes que-

-si- ya me tome 1 botella

-alcohólico, yo…

**Kaoru no pudo seguir hablando, ya que una mano toco su hombro, giro a ver de quien se trataba y era su pareja.**

-Me permites esta pieza querida dama-decía Drácula

Ella solo asintió con su cabeza

Miyako y Momoko quedaron sorprendidas por lo que acaban de ver.

-ya vengo iré a buscar a Kenshi-dijo Momoko

-yo iré por ponche -dijo Miyako

Momoko pasaba por los lados de muchas parejas ganándose la mirada pervertida y desaprobatoria de unos y de otras.

Brick la observaba ese traje si le quedaba bien a la pelirroja

-Bricky quiero bailar

-Baila sola-decia un Brick seco

-pero quiero bailar contigo

-tráeme comida- decía Brick, Himeko lo quedo mirando y decidió ir por la comida

Brick Pov

Más tarde iré a cazar a la lobita

-Kenshii- dijo Momoko

Kenshi se sonrojo al ver a la pelirroja y le deposito un beso en la mejilla

-ven vamos a bailar

**Kenshi solo asintió**

**Kaoru no era muy buena bailando, ella era tosca y muy tiesa… Butch que era un bailarín por excelencia no se quedaría por vencido le estaba enseñando bailar, incluso hubo miradas infinitas y caras inexpresivas.**

**Boomer bailaba muy amenamente con Bunny, la chica estaba sexy pero no más sexy que Miyako, muy pocas veces volteaba a verla y miraba como un poco non de chicos la miraban… pero ella estaba sentada sola, ¿qué pasaría?**

**Momoko bailaba muy sensualmente lo que hizo que Brick se sonrojara, él quería ser ese tipo para destruirle el vestido a la rosadita.**

**Mitch se estaba embriagando no soportaba ver a la chica que amaba con otro tipo y giro a ver a Miyako. Miyako miraba a Boomer no tan ostentosamente ella prometió no enamorarse otra vez**

-Miyako-chan

-Miyako volteo a ver y se trataba de Taakaki con Robín estaban vestidos de Jack y Sally

-Hola chicos- sonreía Miyako

\- ya vengo taka y Miya iré por ponche- dijo Robín

-te ves hermosa Miyako-chan

-Gracias Jack- sonrió

Boomer giro en el momento exacto en que los dos sonrieron lo que le causó molestia y se giro

-Ya llegue- dijo una linda robín

-Bueno, los dejare solos- dijo Superchica levantándose de su silla

Momoko estaba un poco decepcionada… Kenshi se la pasaba mirando a Miyako.

-Miyako la llamo Mitch

-que pasa

-vámonos al patio

Miyako pensó que su amigo estaba muy mal y por eso necesitaba aire

Momoko se dirigió a la barra y tomo todo la botella de ron que infiltraron ahí.

Brick la miraba un poco confundido lo cual lo alarmo ya que vio un chico con mirada seductora en Momoko

-Hey Momoko, vamos a un lugar más oscuro-decía un compañero de ella

-No quiero, yo solo me casare con galatic man

-eso no dice esta ropa- y le dio una nalgada

Momoko lo último que vio fue un tipo ensangrentado

-con ella no te metas imbécil

**El solo quedo mirándolo con miedo**

-Brick eres tú, digo Peter pan… pero que raro no eres pan pero creo que eres rico- Brick solo se reía de las idioteces que decía la tonta rosada aunque muy en el fondo le dio ternura

-Vamos Momoko te llevare a tu casa.

* * *

-Boomer vamos al patio, ¿sí?- dijo Bunny

-Vamos- dijo un poco serio al notar que Miyako no estaba ahí

En la trayectoria pudo sentir el cuerpo de Bunny que se aferraba cada vez más a él. Y escucho algo que lo dejo tieso

-No, Mitch aléjate por favor- decía una aterrada Miyako

-vamos Miyako sé que tú quieres-Dijo este tocándole las piernas

-¡basta por favor!- dijo Miyako cerrando los ojos tratando de alejarlo

-vámonos a otra parte se nos adelantaron-dijo Bunny molesta- Boomer- notando la ausencia de este

-aléjate de ella zángano miserable- decía Boomer mientras le pegaba a Mitch

-Boo...mer- dijo Miyako

-Boomer déjalo y vámonos-dijo Bunny molesta

-largase, hágale caso a su mujer-dijo Mitch en el piso

-¡Miyako es mi mujer!- lo que dijo Boomer dejo desconcertado a todos hasta la misma Miyako

-idiota- grito Bunny que salió corriendo

Mitch se levantó y salió corriendo.

Los dos azules quedaron solos

-Miyako yo..-**Boomer se calló al ver que la rubia lo beso desfrenadamente**

**Ese beso se sintió como si su alma fuera succionada por los labios carmesí de la rubia, sentía chispas, se sentía cómodo…en ese preciso momento le entrego su alma a Miyako Gotokuji**

-gracias- Miyako salió corriendo

Boomer pensó en dos cosas

La primera era que MIYAKO LO BESO

La segunda… ¿Hoy es el día de los corredores?

Boomer alcanzo a Miyako y decidió acompañarla a su casa la rubia estaba roja por el impulso que hizo y se disculpo

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-si

-¿Qué relación tenías con Taakaki- **pregunto Boomer muy serio**

-Ya lo sabes, éramos mejores amigos. Me gustó pero nada más- **finalizo la rubia**

* * *

Butch y Kaoru no se dieron cuenta que eran los últimos que estaban en la sala, Butch quedo mirándola fijamente a los ojos… ella era hermosa

Alzo la cara de ella y junto con sus labios se rozaron muy dulcemente… Kaoru se estaba enamorando de él.

Para ella ser una chica ruda y el un chico brutal ese fue el beso más dulce de la historia

* * *

-¿sabías que los trenes no vuelan?- **decía una borracha Momoko**

_Brick solo pensaba una cosa_

_**No te pares amigo**_

-¿por qué no somos amigos?

-Porqué nos odiamos

-¿Y si nos odiamos porque me protegiste?

**Brick se quedó en silencio a cambio Momoko solo se sonrojo**

-ya llegamos dijo soltándola, nos vemos luego-**dijo Brick yéndose**

-Ey Brick- **lo llamo la pelirroja**

-Que- **este se volteo y nunca se imaginó ver a Momoko besándolo…ese beso era embriagante en todo sentido por su aroma, contextura, arrebato y emoción.**

Momoko se separó de él y le sonrió, él la jalo de nuevo y la beso pero esta vez mordió su labio para succionarle la sangre dulce de ella

-descansa pequeña alcohólica

Y le beso la frente alejándose de esa casa rosa y dejando a una borracha y pensativa Momoko

También era el día de los besos

* * *

¡Al fin capitulo diez terminado! Lo se me eh demorado mucho, perdónenme eh tendió mis bajas con este capítulo… no sé si me quedo bien…. Gracias por los reviews chicas… estoy un poco cansada de escribir entonces solos las nombrare:

loca-totalmente, Luna QueenBlossom, L-chan12, Chica PPGZ, WakaiSenshi, Luci-sella, marilu323, iriii, ilsy, Haruhi Suzumiya, roxy-chan94, Black-Skys y Guest y muchas gracias todos los que leen mis fics


	11. De vuelta

**Aclaracion ppgz no es de mi propiedad**

**Ojala lo fuera pero no es así entonces… bue**

**El nuevo capitulo... los horrores de ortografía son gratis**

* * *

**Capitulo Xl: De vuelta**

Momoko se inmuto no dijo ni una sola palabra estaba asustada, apenas pudo reaccionar busco la mirada de Miyako y Kaoru ellas estaban igual que ella…_**Acorraladas**_

— ¿Cómo? —Dexter estaba desconcertado

—Lo que escuchaste cerebrito- dijo Brick muy ácidamente

Dexter quedo mirando a Momoko en busca de una explicación ella solo encogió los hombros… no sabía qué hacer, de hecho ella creyó nunca jamás verlo de nuevo. Kaoru se estreso al oír el sonido de las teclas siendo digitadas por las ratas de los periodistas, ella no los culpa eso es una buena historia pero no para ellas. Si esa noticia se imprime o se suben al internet su vida estaría acabada, también la de sus hijos.

Miyako necesitaba huir de esas miradas giro su mirada al parque del frente… estaba sorprendida, ese animal rosa que la quedo mirando un buen tiempo con una mirada de confusión reacciono.

— ¡Cuidado! — grito la chica rubia agachándose y cubriéndose

Todos giraron encontrándose con una camioneta que iba en rumbo al edificio.

Los tres chicos por impulso y agarraron a su ex-contrapartes y llevarlas lejos del lugar.

En ese instante Momoko no reacciono aún estaba en shock, Kaoru estaba en blanco ella estaba esperando el impacto, y Miyako levanto la mirada al sentir una ventisca enorme encontrándose con una tierna sonrisa de Boomer Him ella solo se sonrojo haciendo que Boomer se sintiera conmocionado.

Momoko apenas reacciono cuando unos insecto impactaron en su cara, valla hace rato no pasaba eso.

—Bájame ahora- sonó como orden

—No — ni siquiera la miro estaba concentrado en el vuelo

—Ahora —abrió sus ojos como nunca

—que no—el sostenía su respuesta

Momoko hizo un puchero, Brick la miro por el rabillo e hizo una mini sonrisa

Kaoru solo se quedó callada, Butch a ratos la observaba

—Kaoru, ¿porque no me dijiste nada?- Kaoru puso una mirada de desprecio que hizo temer al chico pálido

— ¿te hubiera importado?

—es mi hijo como no me va importar

A Kaoru el corazón le palpito el corazón más rápido, agito su cabeza

—no te importo hace ocho años-respondió seca

Butch solo tenía que callarse, no quería empeorarlo más.

Boomer y Miyako no se hablaron en todo el camino, él la miraba y solo recibía una mirada seria y dolida. Él se incomodó entonces solo decidió seguir su camino.

A Momoko se le ocurrió algo no muy inteligente, la única manera de zafarse de ese idiota era alejarse de él. Momoko tomo impulso y se zafo de su agarre modo princesa, Momoko sonrió por poco tiempo ya que iba caer de cara en el concreto a una gran velocidad, se asustó por poco tiempo Brick la había agarrado de la pierna y la elevo otra vez.

Ella miro de reojo a Brick que a veces la miraba y se sonrojaba… se dio cuenta de la pose que estaba… BRICK LE ESTABA MIRANDO LA ROPA INTERIOR. Momoko pataleo y se zafo de nuevo del agarre y esta vez Brick la agarro adecuadamente.

—Imbécil ten cuidado

—Claro rosadita —sonrió el

Momoko se sonrojo por tal comentario pero lo que más le dolió fue la caída que recibió en un arbusto, fijo su mirada arriba y vio a una bola rosada estrangulando a Brick. Boomer y Butch dejaron a sus contrapartes en el prado para ayudar a Brick.

Miyako y Kaoru corrieron hacia Momoko, ese era Peludito.

—Suelta a Brick—hablo Butch

Peludito quito su contacto con Brick para buscarlas a ellas. Y las vio ahí con mirada de miedo, la bestia rosa se les acerco y con una mirada llena de dolor de su boca salió

— ¿Por qué se fueron? —pregunto Peludito

Las chicas no reaccionaron lo que le causaba más ira al animal.

* * *

El profesor Utonio estaba agregando las gotas de sangre a los cinturones de poder que estaban un poco maltratados por el incidente del día negro.

Cuando termino de agregar las gotas los cinturones reaccionaron, brillaban.

Al parecer recibir una patada de Reig en la cara valía la pena.

**_Flash Back_**

_—solo será un pinchazo—decía Momoko a su hijo_

_— Nooooo— decía con una mueca de desagrado- Mami no me puedes hacer esto-_

_—Vamos no seas gallina, tus primos si colaboraron- dijo él_

_Reig le envió una patada en el ojo._

_—lo siento profesor— decía Momoko apenada- tocara el plan b_

_— ¿plan b? — decía él muy confundido_

_—Miyako ¿me muestras tu nuevo bikini?-decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa de lado_

_Inmediata mente Reig busco a su tía con la mirada_

_—ya voy bajando de las escaleras— decía Miyako con su melodiosa voz_

_Inmediatamente Reig ya se estaba poniendo rojo, y el profesor aprovecho su distracción y le saco la sangre._

_Reig no dijo ni un auch, estaba esperando que bajara su tía con el famoso bikini en su tallado cuerpo._

_—taraaa— dijo Miyako mostrando a una Barbie con un mini bikini_

_— ¿qué es eso? —pregunto Reig un poco confundido_

_—mi nuevo diseño_

_—Eres un pervertido— dijo Kaoru_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Lo que al profesor lo sorprendió fue que reaccionaron por si solos y se fueron a buscar a sus nuevas poseedoras. El profesor saco una especie de "dispositivo".

—suplantaras a Peach- dijo el profesor con lastima— Llama a las chicas superpoderosas- y sin más apretó el botón

— ¿Por qué se fueron? — volvió a preguntar Peludito

Las chicas cada vez retrocedían…

Silencio rotundo…Peludito agarro a Kaoru del cuello, intentando estrangularla.

—Buttercup— exclamo el animal con profundo fastidio

La ojiverde solo lo miraba con miedo sintió un dolor profundo cuando Peludito la lanzo contra sus amigas

Miyako de la rabia se enfrentó al animal

— ¡Suficiente…Ya no somos las chicas súper poderosas! — grito la rubia

—Miyako—sus amigas la miraban un tanto sorprendidas

La bestia rosada bufo dispuesto a arrojarle un árbol, Miyako no se movió del lugar… solo esperaba a recibir el impacto

El profesor Utonio se dispuso a buscar la luz gris de los cinturones por su computador.

Miyako jamás recibió tal impacto lo último que pudieron persuadir sus ojos fueron a los Rowdy ruff boys. Peludito agarro a Brick de la cabeza y lo aventó contra una laguna que estaba cerca, Butch se acercó a la bestia junto a Boomer comenzaron atacarlo.

—nota ultrasónica—dijo Butch tocando su flauta

—tiro de plasma—acompaño Boomer al poder de su hermano. Les sorprendió que no le causara daño a la bestia… Peludito solo sonrió se acercó a los chicos y solo basto una mano para mandarlos directo a las montañas

—Ahora siguen ustedes por abandonarnos, cobardes- el animal cada vez se acercaba a ellas, ellas solo tenían miedo; ese miedo desapareció cuando sintieron una especie de seguridad que se estaba aferrando a su cintura

—Nosotras no somos cobardes—sonrió Kaoru con una aurora gris —Nosotras siempre estaremos unidas— secundo Momoko cogiendo las manos a Miyako y a Kaoru—Porque nosotras somos— dijo Miyako dándole una mirada de apoyo a sus amigas— ¡LAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS!

_**—Hyper blossom— Momoko se transformaba con su típica frase, no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas en su transformación… lo que le faltaba era su listón rosado.**_

_**—Rolling bubbles— Miyako se sentía otra vez libre de la opresión que estaba acostumbrada a vivir... Ahora ha vuelto la antigua ella.**_

_**—Powered buttercup— Kaoru estaba sorprendida que tuvieran las mismas prendas que antes, se suponía que era "sustancia gris" no blanca, le tocaría habar con el profesor.**_

—us-tedes, ¿cómo?... ¿¡volvieron!? — Peludito estaba atónito a lo que podía ver… ellas eran las verdaderas heroínas de Tokio no los rowdyruff boys.

—Vas a pagar caro Peludito— dijo la "líder" — ahora chicas. —ammunition from the heart—Blossom tirando municiones en forma de corazones

—Bubbles electric— arrojando burbujas llenas de electricidad

—Big storm— Finalizo Buttercup con su cuerpo giraba junto a su martillo golpeando las burbujas y las municiones a Peludito a una gran velocidad. Peludito salió volando del lugar.

—Al parecer volvieron— suspiro la voz con pesadez—Bienvenidas otra vez al infierno—

—Presiento que habrá más enemigos y cada vez más fuertes—dijo Blossom mirando al horizonte y volteándose a ver a sus amigas que estaban felices

—Chicas súper poderosas —dijeron a la vez

Era el momento perfecto ya se sentían completas, pero un sentimiento raro apoderaron su ser

— ¡LOS NIÑOS! — Gritaron a la vez

* * *

— ¿seguro que mi mama nos dio permiso en usar sus pesas? — dijo Reiz

—Claro, tía Kaoru es compresiva—sonrió el pelirrojo—ahora hagamos ejercicio sobre la piscina inflable.

—Al parecer obtuvieron otra vez sus poderes— se notaba el tono de fatigado de Butch observando las estelas de color rosado, celeste, verde.

—Presiento que nos falta algo— suspiro el rubio

— ¿Qué será? — pregunto Butch

—Tal vez no sea importante— despreocupado el rubio

—Ese tal vez sea que casi me muero ahogado"hermanitos" — enfatizo el pelirrojo en la última palabra ganándose la mirada de miedo de sus hermanos.

Las chicas a llegar a casa se destranformaron y entraron por el jardín. Miyako miro a su hijo que tenía una mirada culpable, Kaoru miro a su hijo que tenía una mirada de nerviosismo.

—¿Dónde esta Reig? — pregunto Momoko mirando por todos los lados ya que les parecía extraño que no estuviese juntos

—Tía Momoko están dando un especial de galaxy man— comento el rubio un tanto nervioso

—Que canal— dijo Momoko dudosa ya que nunca pasaron propaganda por Animax de ese especial… sabía que estaban mintiendo

—Mami, que rápido llegas— dijo Reig un tanto sospechoso

— ¿Por qué tienes la cara sucia? —

—Porque le estaba dando de comida a nuestro topo— dijo Reiz

—No tenemos topo— dijo Kaoru poniendo manos en su cintura

— ¿Qué vamos a cenar mami?— pregunto Reiv a su madre para desviar el tema

—Las tripas de ese topo si no nos dicen la verdad— dijo Miyako seria que dio miedo hasta a sus amigas.

Los chicas no sabían cómo decirles que la pesa casi ahoga a Reig y que sus primos por levantarla y botarla esta cayo de punta dañando la pesa junto la piscina y que para secar usaron un vestido de la última colección de Miyako y para ocultar la "evidencia "utilizaron la pala. Fin y que le dieron de soborno al vecino la edición 25 de galaxy man para que guardara silencio

—Chicas me iré— interrumpió el profesor, los niños aprovecharon y se escabulleron a su habitación

— ¿porque? — dijeron las chicas

—Ken está sospechando además como allá tengo el laboratorio podre estudiar mas sobre sus reacciones— finalizo el pelinegro con una sonrisa

—profesor tenía una pregunta... Porque nos transformamos como si tuviéramos la sustancia z blanca— pregunto la pelinegra

—Me toca investigarlo, las llamare… adiós hijas mías—el pelinegro soltó la valija y las abrazó

—Adiós padre— dijeron las chicas respondiendo el abrazo.

Después de la despedida las chicas debían poner su mente en otro asunto… ¿quién cuidara a sus hijos? Ya se enteraron que dañaron un vestido de Carolina herrera, unas pesas de quinientos dólares y una figura limitada de galaxy man… debían buscar una niñera

* * *

—Ustedes son unos irresponsables— gritaba el mono, los chicos solo lo ignoraban y eso le hartaba al mono— ¿es que no me escuchan, o qué? — pregunto el momo exasperado por la actitud de sus creaciones

—es difícil acercase a ellas con una mirada de odio de su parte nos entenderías— respondió Butch pensando como Kaoru le dijo todo lo de hoy.

— ¿no ven que casi les daña la reputación acá? ellas son humanos, respeten eso— dijo mojo

— ¿qué paso con el mojo jojo que quería deshacerse de ellas a toda costa?—pregunto un indiferente Boomer

—Ahora es diferente—

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto el pelirrojo esta vez

—Ellas son las madres de mis nietos—

—Eso no es razón—

—Quien los mando a no usar condón yo iba a eso centros de salud a reclamar condones por ustedes—

Los chicos se pusieron colorados hasta en las orejas solo les quedaba ignorar a su MAMÁ

Mojo solo suspiro con pesadez, tal vez él podría hablar con las chicas y convencerlas de dejarlo ver a sus nietos. Mojo salió del apartamento y comenzó a buscar con su olfato a las chicas y sus nietos

* * *

Fin del capítulo 11 meneo intenso xD, ¿Hola chicas cómo están? Yo estoy súper ultra feliz tengo muchas razones… con mi novio cumplimos 3 años, otra razón miss Colombia gano miss universo.. ¿Otra razón?... porque tengo a los mejores comentaristas y amigos del mundo en fanfiction… por esa razón prometo que el día 17 de Febrero subiré 2 capítulo de shoujo semanal MOMO, Sweet cherry— Sweet kiss— Dulce castigo. Después subiré de Welcome to tokio y de My Roomates y claro de Cambio de rutina por ahí en marzo con capítulos doble…

Reviews

Sweat Blueberry : Chica fanática de los rojillos sexys aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ojala lo disfrutes que ya muy pronto te tengo Shoujo semanal MOMO.

Chica PPGZ: Mi adoración disfruta este capítulo , gracias por apoyarme tanto.

my dark souls: gracias por amar a mi historia, nuevo cap

Luna QueenBlossom: Mi otra adoración que quiero apapachar :D, aquí está el nuevo capítulo que ya muy pronto te tendré cambio de rutina

Luci-sella: gracias por el comentario y por leer mi historia enserio lo aprecio

WakaiSenshi: ay! Me has hecho sonrojar con tu comentario, muchas gracias y ojala disfrutes este capitulo

opuestos-amores: Muchas gracias, aquí te posteo esta carita feliz

iriii: aquí ta! Gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho tus comentarios Iriii :D eres la mejor

Guest: lo sé el capítulo anterior me quedo sensualon, gracias por comentar

Marilu323: Boomer es un bello traumado todas lo sabemso, muchas gracias por comentar nos leemos

Locatotalmente: lo sé a veces me quiero dar un balazo en la cara por demorarme en escribir las historias, y que tenga mucho bloqueo mental, gracias por tu comentario.

Darkness: lo se ellos chicos son unos hijos de MONA!, WOW me encanta tu mente demoniaca, saludos

Alice Him10: muchas gracias Alice, creo que t comentario me saco del bloqueo mental de este fic , besos con papa :D


	12. Verano de amor

_**Demashita!ppgz no es de mi pertenencia**_

_**ojala les guste este episodio chicas y chicos (si hay)**_

_**bendiciones, y perdon por no subir shojo semanal momo ni My roomates... tenia que subir este fic**_

* * *

_**Capitulo Xll: Verano de amor**_

Momoko se estaba preparando psicológicamente para entrar al instituto, lo que había pasado el viernes la tenía un tanto nerviosa… BESO A BRICK. En tan solo recordarlo su estómago se retorcía, no por asco si no por nerviosismo. ¿Él que diría?, ¿se burlaría de ella?, ¿la chantajeara? Ese imbécil que le hará, tomo impulso y se adentró al salón, el plan es simple IGNORARLO. Veía como la gente entraba una por una, ¿a quién estaba esperando? Mentiría si dijera que estaba esperando a la pelinegra o a la rubia, que por una razón no ha llegado.

* * *

…

La rubia estaba estática, Boomer estaba en frente de ella, con la excusa de **"Miyako tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó en Halloween"** oh si claro le dirá _"estoy sintiendo cosas muy lindas por ti"_ claro que no, conociéndolo se burlara de ella, lo más seguro es que la utilice, pero en la mirada del rubio había una chispa.

—Yo quiero saber—comenzó a hablar Boomer, Miyako inmediatamente se adelantó un poco y a lo lejos le dijo—"es tarde debemos entrar al instituto" —el rubio se enojó y la alcanzo. La arrincono contra un poste de luz

— ¡DEJA DE UIR! — Le grito a la chica dejándola sin habla.

* * *

…

Momoko pudo apreciar a los hermosos ojos verdes jade de su amiga entrar, estaba un tanto extraña, no tenía la misma cara de "mátenme" tenía una cara de ¿felicidad?... detén el tren amiga ¿KAORU FELIZ UN LUNES EN LA ESCUELA? El apocalipsis está comenzando. Y al fin entro su tormento acompañado de su hermano pelinegro que estaba igual que Kaoru, al entrar en ese preciso instante pudo ver que la mirada rojiza se intimido.

* * *

…

—No estoy huyendo…solo— no podía verlo, apretó sus puños y bajo la mirada

—Enfréntame Miyako, dime las cosas en la cara—

Boomer estaba exasperado, no solo porque estaba fallando en su misión…desde que Miyako Gotokuji lo beso le robo el alma no dejaba pensar ella, debía definir una relación a menos que ella lo utilizara para pasar ese trago amargo de Taakaki o estaba confundida porque casi Mitch abusa de ella, chasqueo su lengua y dejo a Miyako…sola.

Miyako se había burlado de él.

Miyako quedo un poco devastada, no sabía cómo decirle lo que sentía, él era un ex villano y ella es la chica súper poderosa azul… claramente no podían estar juntos.

* * *

…

Pasaron las estaciones, exactamente dos… invierno y primavera… se notaron muchos cambios, Ningún súper villano había atacado en esas vísperas, otro era una Miyako más triste, una Momoko más confundida, Kaoru más sonriente, Boomer más serio, Brick mas tímido, y un Butch demasiado alegre.

* * *

…

Momoko buscaba desesperadamente la mirada rojiza ¿estaba huyendo de ella? ¿Por qué? Eso la disgusto se suponía que ella era la "presa" no el "depredador". Giro para ver a sus amigas Miyako estaba en las nubes se podía ver la tristeza que transmitían sus ojos cristalinos y Kaoru… esperen ¿Dónde está Kaoru?

* * *

…

Él la miraba fijamente a los ojos, ella no se escondía creyó que huiría pero no, estaba enfrente de él con una hermosa sonrisa, eso lo hizo palidecer.

—Creí que no vendrías— se sincero

—No huyo de nada Rowdy, ¿Para qué me citabas?—Exclamo y pregunto la azabache

—Bueno quería hablar lo que paso entre nosotros en la fiesta del 31— bajo la mirada el pelinegro

Kaoru se entristeció, pensaba que Butch le diría _"solo fue algo del rato, no te ilusiones"_ ya tenía su respuesta en la boca _"No fue nada para mi"_ pero le estremeció escuchar lo que el oji-verde dijo

—me gusto, y mucho Kaoru— la quedo mirando fijamente

No sabía que decir, en esta situación le daría un puño en la cara por una situación tan cursi y que se había demorado ocho meses, pero ¿a ella también le gusto?, claro que sí su primer beso fue con alguien que ella antes odiaba y ahora… bueno ahora sentía cosas raras

—Kaoru… ¿Qué sientes por mí? — pregunto Butch, bueno a medida de esos últimos meses se había vuelto masoquista a ella.

¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntarle eso? ¿Era idiota o qué? Bueno eso ya lo sabía pero ¿acaso quería morir? ¿Que sentía por Butch? Buena pregunta, decidió que su corazón hablara

—_**Bueno, cuando pienso en ti me comienza a doler el pecho, ¿Qué será?**_ — esa es la verdad NUNCA en su vida había sentido aquello que le transmitía el azabache.

…

* * *

Mierda había fallado en su misión, comenzó a sentir cosas por Akatsutsumi… Ya no quería lastimarla ni verla en el suelo, desde que volvió esa noche y se acostó en su cama para procesar lo ocurrido solo paso una cosa en su cabeza— LE GUSTA MOMOKO—, no; no podía admitirlo ¿razón? Le estaba fallando a sus hermanos y a EL.

—¡Hey! — lo saludo su pesadilla, si Momoko…hace rato no escuchaba su voz tan cerca prácticamente le dejo de hablar… no levanto su mirar, pensó en ignorarla eso la haría sentir innecesaria en ese lugar. Momoko se puso roja de la ira, el idiota la estaba ignorando… al parecer esos besos no fueron nada para él.

…

* * *

Miyako no podía huir para siempre debía enfrentar sus sentimientos, enfrentar a Boomer, enfrentar a su corazón. Sin más la menuda chica se le acerco a Boomer que tenía un semblante serio.

—Boomer—el nombrado solo levanto la vista lo que la hizo sentir nerviosa— ¿Quieres saber porque no eh contestado a tu pregunta? Bien… a las cuatro de la tarde te espero en mi casa— la chica rubia se alejó del lugar dejando a Boomer más serio que antes.

…

* * *

—Amor— cortó Butch

Kaoru se tiño de rojo ¿Por qué lo decía tan simple?

—Amor o no, tu no me vas a corresponder estos sentimientos— dijo Kaoru suponiendo eso

—Tonta— se notaba que Butch estaba muy enfadado— ¿Quién dijo que no lo hare?

—emmm ¿yo? —

—Repito tonta— Butch se le acerco más dejando que sintiera su aliento con aroma a menta, tomo su mentón y le arrebato un beso de sus labios

Kaoru quedo en blanco — "Te recojo a las cinco" — sin más Butch se alejó dejando Kaoru hecha furia.

NO LE HABIA PEGADO POR INSOLENTE

Esperen un momento ¿Qué? La beso.

…

Las vacaciones de verano se asomaban prácticamente faltaba unas horas para salir a vacaciones…

Al sonar el timbre todos los estudiantes, salieron como si de un incendio tratase, las chicas se abrazaron y se fueron cada una por su camino

* * *

_**GOTOKUJI**_

Se adentró a su casa lo más rápido que pudo, hoy por fin aclarara sus sentimientos hacia Boomer. Se pasó una pinza donde estaba un mechón ondulado que ahora estaba liso, se estaba arreglando para él, tenía un camisón gris y una pantaloneta violeta, después se iba ir a arreglar pero de repente el timbre sonó pero si eran las 3:30, oh no Boomer la vería en trapos y con el cabello a medio arreglar, sin más se puso una bata, y se recogió el cabello en una coleta, se dispuso abrir la puerta con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver quien estaba en la puerta.

—Taakaki ¿Qué haces aquí? — la chica estaba demasiado confundida.

—Hola Miya-chan—dijo el rubio— ¿podemos hablar?

— ¡Claro!, sigue— se hizo a un lado para que el chico siga al corredor y sirviéndole te— ¿y esta sorpresa?

—Te seré sincero—suspiro—Quiero recuperar a mi amiga

— ¿Qué?

Miyako dejaba reposar él te que acababa de servir ¿Taakaki la extraña?

—Pues… no sé, estas muy rara conmigo, ya ni nos hablamos, ya ni vas a mi casa

—Perdón — fue la única cosa que podía decir—Lo siento por alejarme... Es que yo

Taakaki sonrió eso significaba una sola cosa.

— ¿tienes novio? — sonrió con dulzura

¿Novios? Boomer y ella no lo eran, pero entonces ¿Por qué le daría explicaciones?, su pensamiento fue interrumpido por otro timbre ¡mierda eran las 4:00!, fue abrir con prisa.

Y lo vio, despeinado, colorado y sudoroso.

—Llegaste pronto—era lo único que se le ocurría

—De hecho no quería…— Boomer puso un mal gesto que no paso desapercibido para Miyako, giro su cabeza automáticamente encontrándose con Taakaki

—Oh, él es el de tu salón—sonrió el chico rubio oscuro

Boomer miro a Miyako con cara de fastidio la cual tenía un gesto de ¿culpa? Porque lo ponía, oh claro estaba interrumpiéndolos, como fue tan torpe.

Giro sobre sus talones, su cuerpo rígido por la rabia casi no lo podía mover… todo por culpa de creerle a Gotokuji, claro solo lo utilizo, sin más se transformó y se fue para su casa. Podía escuchar los llamados de Gotokuji pero ahora no le importaban

—Boomer— Miyako sin previo aviso se puso sus zapatos escolares, tenía la mirada lacrimosa, Taakaki la veía estupefacto ¿había dicho algo malo? Jalo a Miyako del brazo en busca de una explicación, y en su mirar lo vio, ese era el novio de Miyako la soltó, y la llamo la nombrado lo miro y este con una sonrisa le dijo

—cuando tengan tiempo salgamos con Robs, sería una linda cita doble

¿Taakaki la apoyaba?, sonrió lo primero que debía hacer era recuperar a su futuro novio, hizo lo que nunca jamás pensó, salir en pijama con zapatos escolares, estaba hecha un desastre

* * *

_**ROWDY**_

Brick se sentó en un columpio del parque, ¿que era exactamente lo que sentía por Momoko?, le molesta cuando esta con otros tipos, le molesta como infla sus mejillas, le molesta cuando se sonroja, le molesta cuando habla con su voz mimada, le molesta que ella consigue todo lo que quiere, le molesta su aroma de sandía con gotas de jazmín, le molesta cuando cruza sus piernas y frunce su mirada cuando va perdiendo, le molesta sus labios delgados que se secarían a su tacto, le molesta que se rasque la nuca cuando está nerviosa, le molesta su esfero rosa, le molesta su listón rojo, le molestan sus ojos que muestran un brillo singular, le molesta el sabor de sus dulces labios, le molesta que no deje de pensar en ella, le molesta cuando lo busca con la mirada, le molesta verla en el pasillo, le molesta no dejar pensar en ella, le molesta soñar con ella, le molesta que antes la odio y ahora ¿Qué?. Brick paro en seco, cualquiera a leguas podía decir que estaba enamorado de ella, miro el cielo anaranjado…como el de ella, espero una corriente de aire que golpeo su cara…

—Al parecer, si me gusta Momoko—

— ¿en serio? — pregunta la voz mimada que tanto odiaba

—Yo…—estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, Momoko lo había escuchado.

* * *

_**MATSUBARA**_

Y ahí estaban mirándose el uno al otro en el apartamento de ella.

— ¿Es algo de comer? — pregunto él

Ella negó

— ¿es grande? — negó esta vez también

— ¿pequeño?

Pensó que la chica lo evitaría toda la vida pero no, estaban en el comedor de la sala con el jueguito que uno se pegaba una tarjeta de lo que era y debía adivinar.

—Define pequeño— el chico le pego una pequeña patada en la pierna— tramposo no se me puede pegar

—se más específica, así no podré ganar— dijo el chico enojado

—no es mi culpa que no puedas adivinar que tienes un calcetín en la frente

— ¡Kaoru! — le pego otra patada a la chica, Kaoru se le echó encima para golpearlo, al parecer no fue una buena idea lo del juego, su madre volvería pronto y la dejo sin llave, no podía irse sin aplicarle seguro a la puerta.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto esa escena diría que lo estaban haciendo.

—Hija ya llegue— la madre de Kaoru los quedo mirando sorprendidos, enarco la ceja su hija estaba encima del chico que estaba extremadamente sonrojado y su hija estaba pálida de verla

—Tienes un calcetín en la cara— apunto ella adentrándose a la cocina

Butch llevo sus manitos temblorosas hacia la tarjeta para después tirarla, Kaoru se levantó y fue a donde su mama

* * *

…

_**GOTOKUJI**_

Llego hasta la casa de él lo más rápido que pudieron sus pies, su pecho bajaba y subía con irregularidad, golpeo la puerta, nadie abrió, esta vez golpeo con más fuerza y escucho su voz

—Está abierto— la chica trago duro y se dispuso a seguir, lo vio de espaldas cocinando al parecer un omelet de cerdo.

—Boomer—

Lo llamo suavemente, él estaba demasiado enojado ni siquiera la volteo a ver, prefirió seguir cocinando así se desquitaría con los vegetales. Sintió unos brazos rodearle la espalda con fuerza y una cabeza apoyarse, no tenía por qué enojarse él y ella no eran nada.

—Taakaki me fue a visitar—dijo la chica

—No tienes por qué darme una explicación—comento enojado

—Yo también lo extraño— Boomer paro un segundo, pero después siguió revolviendo los huevos

—Cállate Miyako, no me interesa—

—Como amiga, Boomer, lo extraño como amiga y el me extraña también como amigo—

—Te dije que no me dieras explicaciones—

Era definitivo no la iba a escuchar no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas bajaran por su rostro, el chico tomo sus manos con brusquedad y la arrincono contra la pared. Si Taakaki era su amigo pero no la quería cerca de ella, Miyako aprovecho y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él

—Boomer…—el chico la miro— quiero darte mi alma, aquí, ahora .Por favor, tómala— el chico la miro desconcertado se acercó a la cara de ella y la beso con rudeza, mordiendo sus labios, no fue tierno ni delicado como ella que lo seguía pero suavemente, su furia disminuyo soltando las manos de ella y tomándola por la cintura… Lo olvido todo, solo estaban ellos dos, el solo malinterpreto todo, quería fundir su cuerpo con el de ella, puso su mano bajo la bata de ella la alejo como si ella quemara

—Diablos, estoy perdido.

La chica alzo las cejas

—Por eso siempre estoy solo

Por idiota y vengativo

—No estás solo, yo estoy contigo

— ¿cuidaras de mi alma?

—Acepto— dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa y un diminuto sonrojo

* * *

_**ROWDY**_

Estaba estupefacto no sabía que decir. A cambio Momoko estaba completando su rompecabezas, Brick la evitaba porque GUSTA DE ELLA, eso la hacía muy feliz

— ¿Qué tanto te gusto? — SE ATREVIO A PREGUNTAR

—Demasiado para odiarte una eternidad—

No sabía si tomarlo como halago o insulto

— ¿Qué haces acá? — Pregunto Brick

—Iba ir para mi casa, pero debía atender un asunto primero—respondió

— ¿Qué asunto? — volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo

—Tu—

El pelirrojo quedo impacto solo de sus labios salió— ¿Yo?—

—Sí, aunque es difícil de creer nunca eh tenido un novio… pero..—

— ¿Qué?

—Contigo no me proyectaba eso— soltó la poseedora de ojos rosados

Brick estaba más confundido

—Lo que trato de decir es que tu no me gustas— razono la chica

Brick pareció escuchar cómo se rompía algo en su interior, se giró bruscamente pero una mano se posiciono de su hombro

—Espera no eh terminado…Yo te quiero Brick—

El pecho de Brick se invadió de una sensación extraña, un cosquilleo que no paraba… ¿alguien lo quería? Pensó que nadie podría llegar a ese extremo

La chica se acercó a él y le planto un mordisco en el labio el que dejo al chico choqueado

—Me lo debías, mi boca supo a sangre durante un mes—

Brick la volvió a besar salvajemente, Momoko paro el beso

—Prométeme algo… no tardes tanto en buscarme—

…

* * *

_**MATSUBARA**_

Butch estaba de colores la mama de Kaoru lo miraba de reojo

—Kaoru podremos salir un momento al balcón

— ¿sí? —

Al momento que pudo sentir la oleada de calor tomo valor y se acercó a los labios de la pelinegra la cual lo miro con miedo

—Kaoru Matsubara, me harías el honor de ser mi rival y novia

KAORU QUEDO EN BLANCO… ¿Butch y ella juntos? Pero que dirían sus amigas, ella es de esas personas que no le importa que digan los demás pero en este momento, ¿será capaz de ser la novia y rival de Butch? Si, ella se sentía completa con él, Butch quedo desconcertado al ver la chica abrazándolo.

—sí, sí quiero—

* * *

Paso exactamente 2 meses, ninguna chica sabia de las relaciones de la otra, pero si era algo muy sospechoso que salieran a cada rato con los rrbz, la abuelita de Miyako gano un viaje a la playa con una casa privada el cual ella no podía asistir por un funeral de una amiga de ella y se los concedió a su nieta, la cual invito a las chicas y chicos a una hermosa semana en la playa.

— ¿Por qué los invitaste? — pregunto Kaoru

—merecen una oportunidad— dijo Miyako sonrojada, quería estar con Boomer, besarlo la hacía volar, y quería tener unas memorables vacaciones con el chico que quiere y sus amigas

* * *

_**Día 1**_

Kaoru tenía su permiso de conducir, estaba esperando a los tres hermanos llegasen, estaban en una mini camioneta, Kaoru obviamente iba a conducir, Miyako prefería estar atrás y Momoko está en el compartimiento del equipaje ya que se quería "estirar". Y llegaron, Brick se iba a sentar adelante, pero Butch le gano con una mirada de miedo.

Y así estaban posicionados.

Kaoru y Butch estaban al frente, Miyako y Boomer estaban en el los asientos de atrás y Brick y Momoko estaban durmiendo donde está el equipaje, después de dos horas de viaje Kaoru se estaciono, al darse cuenta los únicos despiertos eran ella y Boomer.

—Debiluchos— dijo ella

A Boomer le cruzaron una luz en los ojos y miro con complicidad a Kaoru

— ¿tienes marcador? — la chica sonrió malévolamente y asintió

Después de huir unos diez metros gritaron

— ¡Chicos ya llegamos! —

Miyako fue la primera en abrir los ojos, secundada por Butch

Butch giro a ver a la rubia y soltó una carcajada muy sonora, la rubia lo señalo y salió la risa más tenebrosa.

— ¡TU CARA! AJAJAJA! —Dijeron a la vez—… ¿¡espera que tiene mi cara!?

Butch miro por el espejo retrovisor y Miyako saco un espejo de su bolso

Butch tenía "rubor" un parche negro en el ojo y labial, Miyako tenía un bigote "mexicano", un diente negro…

Gritaron a ver a los rojos… Momoko tenía en la frente escrito BURRA, y una sola ceja con la nariz pintada y Brick tenía en la frente PERDEDOR labial rojo, el lunar de Marilyn Monroe.

A la hora de encontrar a los "bromistas" y pegarles por su crimen, decidieron entrar a la casa, era realmente hermosa, seria unas lindas vacaciones.

A la hora de la cena no se podía pasar desapercibido el coscorrón de Kaoru y el de Boomer que comían sopa de miso

Cada uno tenía su habitación, la casa daba vista a la playa privada.

_**Día 2**_

Los chicos y las chicas decidieron dar un pequeño paseo a la ciudad se tomaron muchas fotos para el "recuerdo", sinceramente fue genial.

Momoko abrazaba a Kaoru y Miyako estaban acurrucadas los chicos atrás de ellas haciendo gestos.

* * *

**Tokio**

El profesor estaba realmente feliz, estaba convencido que el cambio de los chicos fue real, pero a cambio su hijo aun dudaba

—Aun no puedo creerles— dijo ken

—pero pasaron nueve meses—

—Aun no es tiempo—

Sintió angustia, pero recibió un correo de Miyako, él lo abrió y sonrió al ver que las chicas los veían con bondad en vez de desaprobación como lo hacía su hijo y el alcalde

Los días pasaron 3,4,5 y ya se iba a acabarlas vacaciones, pero en los día pasaron cosas demasiado inusuales.

Con que rompieron el trato —dijo el entre sonrisas— les daré un pequeño empujón

Las partículas de él se metieron en los cuerpos de los rrbz dejándolos con una aurora más oscura, se abrieron los ojos de ellos rojo, verde, azul dejándolos en negro, se levantaron inmediatamente…cada uno tomo camino como un robot.

* * *

_**Dia 6: 10:00 pm**_

El reflejo de las olas brillaba en sus ojos, no podía dormir, hacía mucho calor, solo poseía una bata blanca, su melena pelirroja estaba enredada, alguien toco su puerta, y la abrió topándose con el chico pelirrojo en bóxer

Momoko se sonrojo al extremo, Brick en paños menores

—no lo puedo aguantar más, quiero hacerte mía—

Momoko no pudo contenerse cerro la puerta con seguro, y abrazo a Brick , no sabía por qué pero quería ser suya, se quería entregar a Brick.

El pelirrojo se sonrojo al vera tan frágil le quito la bata, y se sonrojo al ver que no tenía nada puesto, la chica también se sonrojo pero en ese momento no importaba.

El chico pelirrojo sele acostó encima, comenzó a masajear su pecho, y vio los ojos de ellas que brillaban, ella se le acercó al oído

—nunca había hecho esto—

—yo tampoco... De hecho si pero no— contuvo una risa

Momoko buscaba una explicación

—Eh tenido sexo, pero nunca eh hecho el amor—, la ahogo en un beso

Ella le rasguño la espalda por su deseo infernal, los ojos de Brick se tornaron negros, y sin más entro en ella, dejando ya sus ojos otra vez rojos, acaricio a Momoko por completo.

* * *

_**Dí 11:59 pm/12:00am**_

Miyako salió a la playa junto a su vestido de baño de dos piezas, se lo quito y se soltó el cabello, se adentró al mar, LA HACIA SENTIR LIGERA, vio una sombra acercarse y era Boomer, lo miro un poco más extraño que antes, pero eso no le importó, el chico la miraba fascinado, todo en ella era perfecto pero sentía la necesidad de tenerla solo para él se quitó sus bóxer, y se adentró al mar a encontrarla

Ella se sonrojo ¿no iba demasiado rápido?, pero eso no le intereso al verlo todas sus dudas se fueron al caño, ya no necesitaban ocultar su amor, si ya le entrego su alma necesitaba entregar su cuerpo, quería ser solo de él.

El chico la alzo llevándola donde estaban unas rocas para apoyarla, al acariciar los labios de Gotokuji, al sentir esas descargas eléctricas los ojos de Boomer tornaron de color negro, ya la quería poseer, sin previo aviso penetro a Gotokuji y sus ojos volvieron a ser azules , vio a Miyako sonrojada la agarro y la inspecciono tenía un hermoso cuerpo, la giro ella le estaba dando la espalda y comenzó hacer el acto de amor con ella

* * *

_**Día 7 01:15am**_

Kaoru salió a correr al pequeño bosque que esta por allí, lo que no espero es ver a Butch en este. Miro sus ojos, estaban más oscuros que antes, pero a la vez le atraían Butch se veía fatigado tenía un deseo incontrolable por Kaoru, la tomo por los hombros.

—Se mía— la zarandeo

—Ya soy tuya—dijo

—Completamente—

La Kaoru de antes le hubiera golpeado en las partes bajas pero la de ahora lo desea tanto,, sonrió tomo una de sus mejillas y planto un beso, el chico tomo eso como una invitación, al paso de desnudarla suavemente, pudo per servir el deseo incontrolable de poseerla, ser el primero y el único para la chica que es su novia y rival.

Le mordió el lóbulo de su oreja causándole un gemido demasiado desgarrador, rasgo su blusa y pantalón le lamio cada parte de su cuerpo y su entrepierna no aguantaba mas, entro en ella…. Causándole dolor con satisfacción y sus ojos se volvieron otra vez verdes dejando lo negro en ella

* * *

Tener relaciones sexuales por primera vez es una mezcla de dolores y placer, sentir cosas lindas el uno por lo otro lo hace más placentero, hacerlo por amor…sintieron en cielo con las manos, ya estaban locos el uno por el otro, verdes, rojos azules… salvajes, serenos, apasionados… increíbles, inolvidables, escurridizos…

* * *

—ya muy pronto tendrán a sus hijos— sonrió el— perdón a mis hijos

La cara de él cambio drásticamente cuando, analizo algo perturbador.

**Ellos no son mis hijos, son la destrucción de esta ciudad, los hijos de los rowdyruffboys.**

El verano se acabó, con demasiados besos y relaciones, pero sobre todo con amor

* * *

GRITOoooo de fan-girl lo sé , dije primero va my roomates pero tenía esas ganas de subir este cap, no se me va muy bien con el leemon (perdón), por cierto en mi fic un dia te alcanzare dije que haría un one-hot a la persona que adivine mi edad, hubo dos personas que acertaron pero tuvieron un error y ese era que dijero edades de mas , entonces ninguna acerto xD…

Como les parecio?... llorare si no comentan :'( … gracias por los comentarios

* * *

Luna QueenBlossom: me encantan tus comentarios, gracias princesa, ojala te haya gustado mucho este cap, y espero no haberte defraudado, ja lo se el regaño de mojo fue lo mejor, él es un amor 3 oye espero el capítulo de monster!

26lunas: gracias mira el nuevo cap :*

Alice Him10: lo se mi mente es extraña, owww gracias, me sonrojaaaaas nivel dios, ojala te guste este cap

Chica PPGZ: ja me encanta que te encante, esa pregunta te la responderé en 3 capítulos más xD, se transforman con el cinturón muñeca, espero tu review, no pude con el leemon , sorry ;(

Sweat Blueberry: Alma gemela espero que te guste este episodio

Shizuka35 c: uy Dios xD

Guest: mas verdes

Locatotalmente: BRUJAAAAAAAAAAA! Quemenlaa! Antes que deje crias ok no ._. gracias por tu review

Esmeralda: amiga gracias por el review

Eliih Him: me gusta que te haya gustado ese episodio, ojala te guste este cap, besossss

yumiko U. H: muchas gracias por el review muñeca, aquí esta el otro cap

* * *

Espero no haberlas decepcionado :(


End file.
